Her Dragon, His Angel
by PrettyPurr
Summary: He was aloof, focused, and a determined CEO bent on world domination; she was kindhearted, gentle, and a nurturing secretary wanting to care for others. Two different worlds, two souls of Heaven and Hell. How could these two possibly have anything in common? SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Damn it all…"

Seto Kaiba, wasn't in the best of moods. Paper after paper piled up, reports after reports came quickly and to top it off he fired his recent secretary for being drunk on the job. Ah, but she was an efficient employee when sober however, but she was one hell of a party addict.

In a corporate setting, it just wouldn't do for Seto. He wanted his employees to care for themselves and be prepared. He refused to have any slackers associated within his company.

However the blue eyed CEO moved far from it with ease, she did brought it upon herself. If there was one thing Kaiba didn't tolerate..it was irresponsibility, he had very high standards for his corporate empire. It needed to be smooth, running, and impressive; slacking off was pure weakness.

Suddenly the younger Kaiba brother entered the office. Standing slightly taller, Mokuba Kaiba had a smile plastered on his face, he seemed to be having a good day. Then again, Mokuba was the cheery, sociable brother of the two.

"Big brother, you need to rest. Give your eyes a break." the younger Kaiba suggested.

"Not now Mokuba, I need to get these papers done." Seto replied. The older Kaiba was a quick typer and quite focused, it was like he was some sort of robot.

Mokuba groaned, he really didn't want his older brother to get any headaches. He wanted to help Seto take his mind and eyes off the computer, but that task was nearly impossible...unless it involved Yugi, the best rival Seto could ever have faced.

"Mr. Kaiba?" A soft, feminine voice called from the other side of the door. "I have some papers from Mrs. Kastle."

Seto stopped typing and blinked in confusion while a smile appeared again on Mokuba's lips. "Ah that must be our new secretary, come in!" Mokuba called.

"New secretary…?" Seto wondered.

The doors slowly opened steadily revealing a figure in front of the blue eyed CEO. A figure that immediately stopped him from typing another word….

Alluring, bright auburn hair in a pinned, slightly messy bun. Pale skin that looked flawless and too sinful for the human touch that was enchanted by rosy cheeks. Her petite yet modestly, curvy body clad in pink dress that was quite appropriate for the office setting yet showed her form. However what stood out the most was her bright, hazel eyes which practically screamed warmth, youth, innocence, and anything associated with such.

"Hey! Place them right here." Mokuba instructed. The young woman bowed and did what she was told before leaving, but not without a "have a good day".

Seto Kaiba just stared, who was that secretary…? He could've sworn he never hired her; hell he swore he's never even seen the woman. Besides, he was sure he'd remember such a face.

"Mokuba…"

The younger brother looked at his elder at the call of his name. "What is it, Seto?"

"Who is that girl?" He asked immediately.

"Oh her? She's our secretary." Mokuba replied bluntly.

"...Yes, I can see that, but what's her name..? Who hired her?!" Seto asked. "Answer me, Mokuba.."

The raven haired teen sighed. "Er...well...her name is Serenity….Serenity Wheeler..and I hired her awhile ago." he explained. "She was at the Battle City finals with Yugi's gang."

Seto just froze in time, that name Wheeler haunted him...it got on his nerves like ants to a picnic. Boy he absolutely despised that name due to being the surname of that "mutt" Joey Wheeler; someone he would never in a lifetime acknowledge as a duelist. Even though it's been a five years since Atem or "the other Yugi" disappeared, Seto still had hatred for the blonde duelist.

"Great...now a Wheeler is working under my nose as we speak.." Seto complained in his mind.

As he started to recall her presence on his blimp, Seto could remember that she was soft spoken, unlike her loud and boisterous brother. He was quite observant of these kinds of things, which was a common trait of a man with his silent nature.

"So that's her…" Seto wondered, recalling the woman that was just in the room. While Seto wouldn't admit out loud, she was quite pretty and looked nothing like her brother.

"She's a Wheeler for crying out loud and a part of that...that Geek Squad!" The elder Kaiba thought in his mind. Seto could get beautiful models, actresses, or basically any woman he wanted. The man was loaded with cash, not to mention he was extremely good looking; many girls would cut off an arm and leg just to touch him. However no woman made him stare like Serenity, at least for that long.

"Seto!" Mokuba called out, interrupting his thoughts. "Listen...I know I just now told you this...but please give her a chance!" He begged.

"It's not that you just now told me just now." Seto replied. "It's because she's a Wheeler. You know how I feel about that brother of her's."

"But please, Seto. Serenity's loyal, intelligent, patient and very approachable which is good for when she answers phone calls! Besides she used to tutor me while she was in her senior year of highschool which was why my English grade has been going well." Mokuba continued. "I promise you, she'll be a good asset to Kaiba Corp!"

Seto grunted as Mokuba started giving him the warm, puppy dog eyes. Seto absolutely hated that, but found it difficult to say no to his little brother. He knew if he were to say no; he'd possibly upset Mokuba and would feel a great amount of guilt.

"Fine...but if she proves otherwise, then she's out." Seto replied in defeat.

Mokuba's eyes beamed, getting the answer he wanted. "You won't be disappointed, big bro!"

Seto sighed, feeling a pulse of regret already. "I doubt it, Mokuba. I really do." He thought. Although the one thing he hoped for, was she won't be as annoying as Tea, aka"Miss Friendship" according to Seto.

...and just like that, the redhead remained in his mind, no matter much he would deny it.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Serenity Yuki Wheeler.." He read to himself.

As the work day went by, Kaiba went over Serenity's resume that he found in a folder. Everything was filled out and her handwriting was superb and easy to read. According to the resume, she tutored while in high school and took a few honors classes. He could see why Mokuba hired her, not because she was his friend, but she seemed pretty reliable on paper. Seto continued to wonder how could this girl be a Wheeler?

"Mr. Kaiba?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

Seto hid the resume at the sound of her voice. "What?"

"We have some papers that you need to approve, all we need is your signature before I can fax them." Serenity explained.

"Hurry up." The elder Kaiba replied.

Serenity headed into the office with stack of a few papers in her hands. The auburn haired secretary noticed her boss's intense scowl he wore on his face; however she didn't feel herself too intimidated by him, he was a human just like everyone else.

Her warm smile subtly captivated the cold, blue eyed CEO as she approached him with the papers before setting them in front of him. Seto gazed over the writing before signing each paper.

The auburn haired woman eyed her boss subtly so he wouldn't be uncomfortable. The man was indeed handsome for sure, however he always looked so serious.

"I wonder what goes on in his mind.." She wondered.

"So...it's nice weather we're having." said Serenity, trying to start a conversation. Seto arched an eyebrow, was she really trying to talk to him? Why?

"Hmph.." was all Seto could muster as he continued to sign papers.

Serenity twiddled her thumbs nervously; maybe he wasn't a weather guy? Oh well, she figured she might as well talk about something that was important to both him and to her.

"So...Mokuba, he has told me so much about you...and the way you look after and protect him.." She started which made Seto stop. The young woman was reminded at how Joey would do the same for her. "I think that's really admirable." she admitted.

"Look, if you're trying to coax up to me so I'll be one of your little "friends", it's not going to work." He interrupted. "You're only paid to work for me, not socialize."

Seto shoved the her the papers in her hands so she could fax them. Serenity wondered why he was in such a mood, although she has always heard things from her brother about him being a "jerk" or "cold hearted moneybags" or "some spoiled rich punk."

However from Mokuba, she has heard nothing but praise and admiration towards his elder brother and Serenity did recall him getting Bakura some medical attention on the Battle City blimp.

"I apologize, Mr. Kaiba." said Serenity, bowing before leaving with the signed papers.

Kaiba watched the lovely secretary leave. She actually smelled really good, kinda like sweet strawberries with a hint of sugar. She also really did "fill out" since Battle City and that secretary uniform wasn't helping at all.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of any immediate impure thoughts he had of her. "I need to cut out the coffee…" he muttered under his breath.

After a finishing hard day of work, Serenity walked to her apartment she shared with her brother Joey Wheeler.

The apartment wasn't much, but fortunately she and Joey had their own separate bathrooms and bedrooms, which was all she needed. She lived with Joey for a while and started helping out with the bill when she got the job at Kaiba Corp. Joey tried assuring her that he could handle the bill, but Serenity wanted to help out more after all he's done for her.

Ever since their abusive father died from alcohol poisoning, the siblings sworn that they'd get a apartment to catch up from all those years that they haven't seen each other. Both Joey and Serenity couldn't be more prouder at themselves.

Serenity unlocked the door and headed inside. "Joey, I'm home!" she called out.

The elder Wheeler was on the couch, watching tv while sipping cola. Joey worked at a factory and has for quite awhile; today he was on his day off, much to his enjoyment.

"Heeeey, how's my lil' sis doin'?" Joey greeted.

"I'm great, you?" she yawned.

"Eh, not too shabby." Joey replied. "Want a cola?"

"No thank you." Serenity replied, setting her things down.

"By the way? How's Kaiba Corp treatin' ya?" Joey asked, a bit uneasy that she was working for his enemy of all people. Not only that, but he feared she may get treated differently due to being a Wheeler and all.

"It was fine, I got a lot of work done." Serenity replied. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Now that you asked, I'm starving!" Joey proclaimed. Both of the Wheelers had roles they decided on, Serenity handled the cooking since she was much better at it. Last time Joey tried cooking, the place nearly got on fire, so she figured she'd handle the food.

Serenity looked in the fridge, seeing that she needed to go to the store. "Well I see the food is gone, I'll head to the store after I change into something more comfortable."

"You sure you wanna go now?" Joey asked. "You just got out of work."

Serenity nodded. "I'm fine, big brother. I still have a lot of energy. Besides, I don't want you spending the money on junk food again." she teased before heading to her room.

Joey gave a loud chuckle before smiling proudly, honestly what would he even do without a sister like her?

Serenity headed back to her neat room and changed into some comfortable clothing. While putting on jeans, she started to recall that encounter with Kaiba earlier. He seemed...so cold and he belittles and undermines others...especially her brother…

Yet Mokuba made him out to be one of the best guys to ever step on this sinful planet…

Serenity changed into a pink T-shirt and jeans before heading out the door, but not without a goodbye to her brother.

The auburn haired young woman started walking through town to the local supermarket; however she stopped when she heard her ringtone go off. The woman grabbed her cell from her purse and saw that Joey was calling.

However just as she was going to answer the phone, a loud scream was heard from a distance.

Serenity could hear the sound of a punch being thrown. "OW!" Quit it!" cried a familiar sounding voice. She could also hear a few guys chuckling while the voice cried for help.

Serenity followed the voice which led to an alley, which revealed three guys beating up someone in the middle….

The victim was none other than Mokuba Kaiba, who was practically a punching bag to the bullies.

"Mokuba…" She gasped, seeing her friend in peril.

The tall, obese teen smirked as he continued to punch Mokuba. "Where's your big brother now?!" he taunted while his friends chuckled.

Serenity's eyes widened as her hands balled up into fists. She felt herself enraged at what she saw, Mokuba being beat up by these guys.

"Hey! Let him go!" Serenity yelled. The bullies turned around and saw the woman. Mokuba looked up and saw Serenity looking angered at the three guys punching him.

"Serenity, run! They're dangerous!" Mokuba warned.

The head bully smirked, dropping Mokuba onto the ground. "Oh is this your girlfriend? She's pretty hot...we'll take good care of her for ya…" he said as he checked her out.

The bullies started to approach Serenity while she kept a brave face to intimidate them. As the head bully tried to grab her, she jumped up and kicked him square in the face.

The other bullies and Mokuba stood there in shock. The head bully's eyes widened as he felt his nose bleeding. How did she manage to even lay anything on him?

The head bully started to get angrier, determined to knock this girl out as he was about to slap her "Why you little-"

Serenity grabbed the man's hand and judo flipped him onto the ground with full force, making the bully give up as he laid there on the ground.

The other bullies' eyes widened as Serenity glared at them before they ran away swearing never to bully anyone again, leaving Mokuba alone. Mokuba was quite astounded by what Serenity just displayed...she just defeated a guy that was more than twice her size.

Serenity rushed towards Mokuba's aid. "Mokuba, are you okay?" She asked.

"Serenity...that was amazing…" Mokuba complimented. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Oh..umm.. Joey taught me a thing or two." Serenity replied, checking his face. Mokuba had a few bruises and a few holes on his clothes. The younger Kaiba struggled to get up but Serenity stopped him.

"Here." Serenity wrapped Mokuba's arm around her shoulder to support him. "Let's get you home."

Mokuba nodded and smiled, grateful that Serenity came and saved him. "Alright, let's head North, that's where the Kaiba Mansion is."

Serenity nodded before walking with Mokuba as fast as she could, to get urgent care for him.

Serenity soon arrived at the Kaiba Mansion before Mokuba weakly handed Serenity the keys.

"T-Thanks Serenity.." Mokuba said, still in a lot of pain. The two headed inside and made sure to lock the door behind them.

"Here, let's get you to a couch." Said Serenity as she helped the teenage boy to the couch. He rested his head carefully before Serenity placed a blanket on him.

"Where are the towels?" She asked.

Mokuba coughed. "S-Serenity it's okay, the maids can-"

"No Mokie, I have to tend to your scars quickly." Serenity protested.

Mokuba nodded. "There's a bathroom in the main hall at the left, you can't miss it."

Serenity nodded and went to the bathroom to grab some damp towels and a first aid kit. With her first aid knowledge from helping Joey after his injuries, Serenity made sure to clean the bruises before giving them band aids making the raven haired boy feel much better.

"Thanks Serenity...I'm feeling a lot better." Said the younger Kaiba.

"I'm glad, Mokie. I-"

"What's going on?!" Called Seto Kaiba, who was entering the living room. "Why the hell is there a Wheel-"

The CEO's eyes widened when he saw his younger brother covered in bandages. Mokuba was harmed….and for the first time, Seto wasn't there to save him.

"Mokuba...w-what happened to you?" Seto stuttered, completely shocked and feeling rage through his body. He completely ignored the auburn haired girl and rushed towards his brother.

"Some bullies beat me up when was on my way to get ice cream…" Mokuba replied sadly.

Seto balled his hands into fists, whoever did this to Mokuba was going to pay dearly with their lives…

"But Serenity...she saved me.." Mokuba added with a smile. Seto turned his attention towards the young woman, completely surprised that she was there for him. Serenity gulped slightly, wondering what the elder Kaiba would say to her...

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You...you saved my brother?" Seto asked. Serenity nodded in response; Seto didn't know how to truly feel at this point...a whirlwind of emotions rushed through his head. Not only did he feel grateful, but he was ecstatic and surprised of her bravery. However he felt like a failure to an extent, the CEO swore that he'd always protect his little brother; however this time it wasn't him who saved his brother...no, it was that secretary who saved him.

"Mr. Kaiba...is everything okay?" Serenity asked.

"Thank you…" He said quietly. Serenity arched an eyebrow, Seto Kaiba, a man not very known for his manners, just said thank you.

"If there's anything I can do for you….don't hesitate to ask." The elder Kaiba added quietly.

"It was no problem, really…" she replied. Serenity didn't think it was anything huge, she just saw her friend in trouble and helped him. She would've done it for anyone in need.

"No...you have no idea.." Seto protested, feeling touched that someone looked after his little brother.

Serenity smiled, which made the elder Kaiba brother's heart skip a beat. "I just did what you would've done in that situation.." She replied, before turning to Mokuba. "Do you need anything before I return home?"

Mokuba shook his head. "You've done a lot, thank you, Serenity."

"Feel better, Mokuba...and it's good to see you again, Mr. Kaiba.." Serenity bowed, however before she could leave, Seto grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him.

"Mr. Kaiba-"

"Hold out your hands." Seto commanded.

"Big brother, what are you gonna do to her?!" Mokuba asked.

"I said hold out your hands!" Seto commanded once again, hating when he had to repeat himself. Serenity nodded and held out her hands. Seto looked over her palms carefully before looking at her face; not a sign of any bruises or marks on her.

Serenity could only blush at what he was doing, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes before her eyes drifted to the rest of his face: his perfect jawline, his silk brown hair...they were all so beautiful to her.

However Serenity stopped admiring when she realized one thing; this was Seto Kaiba, a man who was gorgeous but one of the biggest jerks anyone could meet, someone terrible on the inside made someone automatically undesirable, right?

Although what he was doing now was a kind thing… the CEO and her boss was actually looking out for any bruises on her...

"Are you hurt…?" He whispered, with a slight concern tone in his voice.

Serenity shook her head, blushing lightly. "Not at all...but thank you."

Seto released her hands and backed away from her, not saying a word as he turned away from her.

"Mr. Kaib-"

"Get out of here, you need to prepare yourself for work and get back to that mutt of a brother." Seto reminded her, trying to hide his blush.

"Oh, right!" Serenity recalled, remembering that Joey was waiting at home. Knowing Joey, he should be worried sick. "T-Thank you so much, feel better, Mokuba!" She added before leaving the mansion, hoping to get home before it doesn't get too dark out.

Seto turned to his security guard. "I want you to follow her home secretly..to make sure she arrives safely." he instructed. The guard bowed before leaving the mansion.

Seto looked over at his brother, who despite was beaten up had a smile on his face. He could never understand why Mokuba smiled at his state, but he couldn't complain.

"That was really nice of Serenity to bring me here, Big Brother." Mokuba commented.

Seto gave a small smile and ruffled his hair, making Mokuba laugh. "You feeling better?" he asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Mhm, but could you do me a favor? Could you turn on the TV?"

Seto grabbed the remote and turned on the huge, flat screen television. Mokuba was busy watching his cop show while Seto headed to his study.

After a maid brought him some tea, Seto continued to think about the woman who saved his brother...that woman who happened to be his own secretary.

That act of selflessness and bravery reminded the CEO of the woman in a small portrait that he stared at. She had beautiful tan skin, long unkempt hair, and bright purple eyes and was known as a very kind woman.

That woman was known as his birth mother...

Serenity headed home, without going grocery shopping; however it didn't matter to her because Mokuba needed her assistance urgently.

"I hope Joey's not worried…" Serenity thought. She headed into the apartment and saw Joey stuffing his face with fast food from Burger World.

"Hey sis, where ya been?" Joey asked with his mouth filled with fries.

"Oh uh, just at a friend's house. Sorry I didn't get a chance to go shopping." Serenity replied, sitting down at the couch.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Look Mai brought us food from Burger World!" Joey proclaimed, handing her a bag.

"She did?" Serenity asked.

"That's right." said a voice, they heard a few footsteps and walked in Mai Valentine, who was now the girlfriend of Joey Wheeler after a year of dating the guy. "Now do I get a hug?" she asked.

Serenity beamed when she was the buxom blonde; ever since Serenity got to know Mai, she thought of her as a cool big sister. Now that Mai was dating Joey, Serenity looked forward to the day when Mai could soon become her sister-in law. "Mai, it's so good to see you!" the auburn woman cheered, running to hug her.

Mai engulfed her in a hug and smiled warmly. "My you've grown so much..." she commented before releasing her. "And look at you, Ms. Secretary. How you liking the job?" she asked.

"It's actually pretty nice, I really like the environment there." Serenity replied.

"That's great and all, sis; but that Kaiba better not be giving you any trouble." Joey growled, still pissed that she worked for his worst enemy.

Serenity ate a french fry and shook her head. "He's actually not giving me trouble." she replied, recalling the gratitude he showed when she saved Mokuba. Joey arched his eyebrow, was she really talking about thee Seto Kaiba? World class douchebag? The man that everyone fears?

"Maybe I'm being too paranoid or my sister is actually crazy..." Joey thought as he slurped his third banana, fudge milkshake. Mai shook her head at all the food he scarfed, she was surprised that he wasn't fat by this point.

"Anyways, thank you so much Mai for dinner. It was really thoughtful of you." Serenity commented.

Mai winked. "Anytime, hon." she replied before standing up. "Now I better get going."

"Oh but Mai, it's late, you can stay the night with us." Serenity suggested. "Right, Joey?"

Joey continued to stuff his mouth before opening his eyes, swallowing a large amount of food in one bite. "Ah yeah, of course you could stay with us!" he replied sheepishly.

Mai smirked at her boyfriend. "Well if you insist...okay, I'll stay the night."

"Great, how bout I put on a movie?" Joey asked.

"Alright, a movie sounds nice, how about a horror film?" Mai suggested. "Unless you're scared." she challenged.

"Huh? Me? Scared? You gotta be kiddin!" Joey replied.

"But Joey, didn't you nearly wet yourself the last-"

"AH LALALALALALALA NOT NOW, SERENITY!" Joey interrupted, making the women laugh.

"You gonna join us too, Serenity?" Mai asked.

Serenity shook her head. "I'm sorry but I have work in the morning."

"Fair enough." Mai replied, before searching for a DVD that'll surely scare Joey for her amusement.

"By the way, Mai, you're going to Yuge's party coming up,right?" Joey asked.

"Hm? What party?" Serenity asked.

"You know, his birthday party he invited us. He's turning twenty one this year." Joey reminded.

"Ohhh, that invite!" Serenity recalled. "Didn't you get an invite yourself, Mai?"

Mai nodded. "Mhm, although I may or may not come, I might have something planned that day." she replied.

"Pffft, what plans?" Joey joked.

"Oh shut up!" Mai replied, playfully slapping his arm which made him chuckle.

Serenity giggled at the two, they really haven't changed much from when they were just friends. "Well, I hope you can make it." she said. "Anyways, have a good night, you two." the auburn haired woman said before leaving.

"Night!" Joey and Mai replied in unison. With that, Serenity decided to take a hot, steamy shower before falling asleep, well..she tried to sleep considering all the screams Joey was making while watching that horror film.

Meanwhile Kaiba's security guard was outside, a few yards distant away from the apartment Serenity stayed at. He grabbed his radio from his tuxedo pocket before holding it up to his mouth.

"The woman arrived safely to her apartment, Mr. Kaiba, over.." Reported the guard. "She absolutely was not harmed."

Meanwhile Seto nodded in approval at his office after getting the news. "Good, now return to the post.." He instructed.

Seto Kaiba knew..he'd be seeing that secretary a lot more...

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Serenity prepared herself for another day working at Kaiba Corp. After getting dressed and fixing her hair, the auburn haired woman grabbed a granola bar and an apple; she figured cooking something would wake Joey and Mai up.

Speaking of Joey and Mai, the two fell asleep on the couch, with Joey's head planted in between her cleavage. The man had a cat like grin and a blush on his cheeks, enjoying every moment.

Serenity blushed slightly. "They must've had too much fun…" she wondered before grabbing her purse.

Serenity walked in the crowd of people heading to their jobs, she didn't seem to mind walking due to it being nice exercise, but she wished she could live closer to her job.

After arriving at Kaiba Corp's main building, Serenity punched in her card on time before heading to her position.

Mrs. Kastle, the senior secretary, smiled at her, seeing Serenity with her angelic smile was a fresh of breath air.

"Why good morning, Mrs. Kastle." Serenity greeted.

"Good morning to you too." replied the older woman. "Did you sleep well, dear?"

Serenity nodded as she logged into her computer. "Mhm, it was nice to get back to my bed again."

"Good good- achoo!" Mrs. Kastle sneezed.

"Gesundheit." Serenity said. She handed her supervisor the tissue box and Mrs. Kastle blew her nose.

"Oh thank you, dear…"

"Mrs. Kastle, are you sure you don't wanna stay home today? I can take over." Serenity suggested.

"Are you sure, dear? It's quite a lot.." Mrs. Kastle admitted, soundly kinda ill at this point.

Serenity nodded. "I'm sure, besides you need rest and medicine. I'll tell Mokuba that you'll be out."

Mrs. Kastle smiled. "What would I do without you? Would you like for me to write list on what needs to get done?"

Serenity shook her head. "Don't worry, I got it. You just focus on getting better."

"Oh bless you, Serenity!" Mrs. Kastle cheered before leaving. Serenity started to organize some folders, until reality hit her faster than a speeding truck.

Mokuba was probably at home recovering from his injuries….so the only Kaiba who was available would be Seto himself….

The auburn haired woman gulped. How would she tell him? She didn't want Mrs. Kastle or herself to get into trouble, although maybe he'd understand since the older woman was sick…

...then again this was Seto Kaiba we were talking about.

"I may as well get it over with…" Serenity thought to herself, she stood up and headed over to the CEO's office but not without a knock.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Serenity called out.

"What?" Kaiba asked from the other side, as he typed.

"There's something I need to tell you, do you mind if I come in?" she asked.

The elder Kaiba sighed, this was going to be a long day, and to top it off his poor brother was still injured; however at least he didn't have any meetings.

"Make it quick." he replied.

As Serenity entered, Seto felt himself pausing from seeing her angelic face again; however this time... she looked troubled? What was bothering her or did she do something wrong? She didn't seem like she would do anything drastic...

However Seto kept an uninterested look on his face, giving Serenity an impression that he was busy and wanted to make this quick.

"Well Mr. Kaiba...Mrs Kastle, the senior secretary, is feeling under the weather-"

"So?" Seto interrupted. "Get to the point."

"Well...I sent her home so she could get rest and I offered to take over her work...if that's okay with you." Serenity explained, hoping he wouldn't be too pissed at least.

"...I should fire this girl…" Seto thought. The man knew Mrs. Kastle for some time, she was around his adoptive father, Gozaburo Kaiba's age, if he were alive that is. Mrs. Kastle was one of the people of this world that never got on his nerves; she was dedicated, hard working, and a proud member of Kaiba Corp. That was something the blue eyed CEO could respect, but hearing that she was sick was a surprise to him.

….but now there was a Wheeler in the building. Although she showed to be different than her mutt brother and she did become good...friends with Mokuba.

"Mr. Kaiba? If you don't mind me asking but...isn't someone's health more important?" Serenity asked, hoping he'd show some compassion. He's done it before, why stop now?

Seto arched an eyebrow, didn't she play this move at the Battle City Blimp? Gee, she hasn't changed much…

Was she lecturing him or trying to challenge him...either way, he didn't have time for this. Serenity patiently waited for a reply.

"Fine, but you better keep your end of the word and finish the work." Kaiba answered, making Serenity smile.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Kaiba!" She cheered before giving him a bow.

Seto blushed slightly at her cheery smile before turning away from her. "Whatever. You saved my brother so this is how I'm repaying you...don't you forget it...got it?! I don't owe you a damn thing."

"I will never forget your kindness…" Serenity said with gratitude.

"Just...just get out." Seto ordered, feeling sick for all this mushy thanks coming from her.

Serenity nodded before leaving. As she left with her back turned, Seto felt himself staring at her backside once again much to his dismay.

"Damn male hormones…" Seto muttered, feeling tortured at this point, yeah that was it...male hormones. He felt an animalistic urge coming while thoughts about sliding her skirt and underwear down, bending her over before-

"Gah!" Seto screamed in his mind, trying to rid himself of any perverted thoughts. He felt no different than the average young male.

His thoughts were interrupted when he got a notice of a video call from Mokuba on his laptop. Kaiba answered the video call before the screen showed Mokuba's face.

"Hey, big brother." Mokuba greeted.

"Mokuba, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Seto asked.

The raven haired boy shook his head. "Everything's good on my end. By the way...how's Serenity?" he asked.

"Huh? You mean the mutt's sister? Why would I care how she's doing?" Kaiba asked.

"Well it's just…she's a really good friend and...I kinda figured you'd be mad that I hired her since she's Joey's sister…" Mokuba replied.

Seto was still annoyed, but not as pissed as Mokuba thought he was.

"Besides, she did save me.." Mokuba added.

"I already repaid her so we're right back where we started. I don't owe her a damn thing now." Seto protested. "Also...you seem kinda defensive about this girl. You don't have feelings for her right?"

Mokuba chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I mean Serenity is a great person but no...I actually have someone else I kinda like. You remember Rebecca Hawkins, don't you?"

"Oh how the hell could I forget…" Seto replied, while he had nothing personal against Rebecca, Seto found her to be a bit...loud and talkative for his tastes, but if Mokuba liked her then he had no complaints. Unfortunately for Mokuba, she was currently in America, but he made sure to stay in contact.

Mokuba smiled. "Just make sure to help feel Serenity feel welcomed...for me." he proposed.

"I'm not making any promises…" Seto muttured. "Anyways, I'll come visit you around noon."

"Thanks, big bro! You're the best!" Mokuba cheered before ending the call.

Seto sighed to himself and shut down his laptop...one hour passed and he already wanted to go home.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Yeah! Yeah! Don't let them get away!" Mokuba cheered as he watched his cop show on the couch. The younger Kaiba continued to recover alone, but he couldn't complain as he enjoyed watching a marathon of tv.

It was noon and Seto entered the living room where Mokuba rested. The young brother paused the tv and smiled, ecstatic to see his brother.

"Hey Seto, you're back!" Mokuba cheered.

"I told you I was going to check up on you at noon." Seto recalled. "So how are you feeling?"

"Much better! I just hope the teachers understands my absence." Mokuba answered.

Seto gave a silent chuckle. "Oh they will..by the way, I brought you some ice cream. Your favorite: Rocky Road." The elder Kaiba handed his brother a cup of ice cream with a lid on top. Since Mokuba didn't get a chance to get some last night, he figured he'd bring some.

"Thanks, Seto." Mokuba replied, holding the cup. "Although my favorite is Orange Sherbert."

Seto frowned. "No it's not, you order Rocky Road every time we go there." he corrected.

"Nu uh!" Mokuba protested, receiving a mild glare from Seto. Mokuba chuckled at his reaction. "I know, I'm just messing with ya, big bro."

"That's what I thought." Seto replied as he handed Mokuba a spoon.

"By the way, Seto...are you going to Yugi's party on Friday?" Mokuba asked.

"You mean with the Geek Patrol? Not a chance." Seto replied. "You can go on your own, but I'm too busy to go to any parties with Yugi and his flunkies."

"Come on, you haven't seen them in forever. It'll be nice to see our friends again!" Mokuba begged.

"They're not my friends, Mokuba." Seto corrected as he sat down on his chair next to the couch. Mokuba could tell he was getting annoyed...so he decided to change the subject and shift it into something more interesting.

"Fine, but Serenity will be there." Mokuba informed, Seto blinked twice as soon as he heard her name.

"Why should I care wherever that runt's sister shows up at?" Seto asked. "And what's with you and Wheeler woman huh?"

"Come on, Seto...when I introduced you to her, I saw that look on your face. You couldn't take your eyes off her." Mokuba reminded. "I even saw you staring at her butt!"

"Mokuba!" Seto shushed. "First of all I was not staring at her a-...butt, her outfit was too bright, it was distracting." he explained.

"Says the guy who wears white trench coats and owns white dragons." Mokuba recalled. Now Seto figured that Mokuba was developing a smart mouth...that's how he knew they were definitely brothers.

"What's your point, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"I'm saying I think you like her...or at least attracted to her." Mokuba replied.

"Me? Attracted to a Wheeler?" Seto asked. "Don't be ridiculous, Mokuba. I'd rather kiss a frog."

Mokuba shrugged, not buying that act. "Fine..but Seto? Could I ask you something?"

"If it's about that Wheeler woman, you can forget it." Seto replied.

"No, it's just that I wanna know what you have in stored for the future...like you know settling down?" Mokuba asked. "Who's gonna run Kaiba Corp someday You know we're gonna die someday..."

"I'm aware of that." Seto had his plans all figured out. The elder Kaiba smirked. "I could always train one of your children, you know."

"Eh..guess you have a point." Mokuba replied, not expecting that answer.

Seto didn't believe that love was possible for him, sure there was some... nice and interesting women out there, but he felt romance wasn't for him. He couldn't understand what was the fascination in love, romantic love that is. He had everything he needed right here...a company, mansion, money, his little brother...but of course he didn't expect Mokuba to be living with him forever.

If there was one important thing he recalled from Gorzaburo Kaiba, was that women were a waste of time. They will weaken you and strip you of any strength and power you had, and to make it in the tough business world..you needed to show a certain aura of intimidation. His lesson was ironic..considering that his adopted father did have a wife before adopting Seto.

Feared and respected was how the CEO lived his life; who needed women anyway? They made good employees, but Seto wouldn't dream about getting married and having babies like many couples.

He always figured he'd just train one of Mokuba's children, not in the ways of Gorzaburo..but in a way that showed discipline and dedication without abuse. That was something he swore by…

"Seto?" Mokuba called.

"What?"

"You looked spaced out, you okay?" Mokuba asked. "By the way, I finished my ice cream."

"I'm..fine." Seto replied. "Just get some rest, alright?" he added as he stood up and headed out the living room.

Mokuba smiled. "I will...but will you please come to the party? Or at least think about it."

Kaiba paused, not facing his brother. "I'll think about it." he simply replied before heading back to work.

Meanwhile Serenity organizing papers into folders. While the task itself was simple, it was tiring mentally since there were plenty of papers.

Suddenly the phone rang and she immediately answered it. "Hello, Kaiba Corp speaking."

"Hey Serenity? Is that you? it's me Joey!" Joey announced.

"Joey, how did you get this number?" Serenity whispered.

"I have ma sources." Joey replied. "Anyways forget about dat, I have news for ya."

"Is it important?" Serenity asked, hoping she wasn't missing any business calls.

"Yep, Tea just flew in from New York for Yugi's party." Joey replied.

"Wow, that's great news!" Serenity replied. "It must be nice to relax after all those dance gigs."

"Yeah, I know. So tonight she and Mai wanna take ya shopping later on so you could pick something out for the party on friday." Joey informed. Serenity figured Mai must've been snooping in her closet; the younger Wheeler did need new clothes that would be more mature..but she didn't really care too much for shopping.

"Oh..but Joey, I have to go grocery shopping later on." Serenity replied.

"Dun worry about it." Joey reassured. "I'll do da shoppin for ya, you just make sure you meet Mai and Tea at da mall by five."

Serenity sighed and gave a small smile. "Alright, do you need for me to make a list?" she asked.

"Dun worry about it, your big brother knows what ya get." Joey replied.

Serenity nodded. "Alright, I'm trusting you."

"That's ma girl!" Joey cheered. "Okay, I gotta get to work, love ya."

"Love you too, goodbye Joey." Serenity replied hanging up.

"I really hope he knows what he's doing.." the younger Wheeler wondered to herself before continuing work.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Finally...everything for today is complete." Serenity sighed in satisfaction.

After the day ended, Serenity checked out before leaving Kaiba Corp to change clothes and meet up with Mai and Tea.

Although the auburn haired woman was exhausted, she did wanted to see Tea again. She was like an older sister figure and a really supportive friend to her.

However there was also the fact that Joey is going grocery shopping...he never goes grocery shopping; last time he bought all junk food. While she can trust her brother with most things...this definitely wasn't one of them, but he would constantly insist for her to go spend time with the girls.

Serenity headed inside the apartment she and Joey shared and went to her room. After taking a quick, steamy shower, the younger Wheeler sibling changed into something casual such as shorts and a T-shirt.

"Maybe I should text him, so he won't worried.." Serenity thought. Before leaving, she sent Joey a text that she'll be at the mall and a reminder to go grocery shopping. Now all she could do is have faith in her brother as she caught a bus and headed to a mall.

When the bus arrived, Serenity got off the bus, already seeing both Mai and Tea at the entrance.

"Mai! Tea!" the auburn haired woman called out as she ran towards them.

The two women turned around and showed their gorgeous smiles. "Serenity, it's been a long time!" Tea called out, embracing her in a hug. "How've you been? How's the secretary life?"

"Everything is great, Tea." Serenity replied.

Tea was now a dancer living in New York and has continued the profession for years now. While she enjoyed what New York and America in general had to offer, her friends were on her mind constantly, especially Yugi.

"Hey hon, you ready to shop till ya drop?" Mai asked.

"Oh of course, Mai, by the way Tea...did you have a safe flight?" Serenity asked.

The brunette nodded. "Mhm, we made it here sooner than I thought. Although I think I'm going through jet-lag.." she groaned.

"Oh you poor thing…" Serenity said in sympathy.

"Come on, Gardner. You can walk it off. Besides we're here to help Serenity find a dress for the party." Mai reminded.

"Mai, you really don't have to do this." Serenity reassured.

Mai shook her head. "Nonsense, it's gonna be on me anyways...so let's go inside and get you a nice dress."

Serenity nodded while Tea nearly felt tired and slightly sick from the airplane ride. However the three young women managed to walk in side by side, to head to their first store.

"Let's find Serenity a dress!" Mai declared.

The three women started to search around different stores for the perfect dress. Since Mai was buying, Serenity wanted to make sure this was a dress she'd absolutely love. Although there were a few dresses that did catch her attention.

"How about this?" Tea asked, holding a long, purple gown with subtle glitter all over.

"Umm..it's a little too formal for Yugi's party." Serenity replied.

"How about this little number?" Mai asked, holding up a little red dress.

Serenity blushed deeply. "M-Mai, that's a little too...r-revealing, don't you think?" she asked shyly.

Mai shook her head. "Girlfriend, you got goods. If you have em, you flaunt them. That's what I do." the blonde replied with a wink.

"Mai, don't pressure the poor girl!" Tea yelled.

"I'm not pressuring her, I'm just stating some truth." Mai protested.

She was right, Serenity did develop over the years. She stood at 5'3" and had a moderately curvy figure. While Serenity appreciated her body, she felt a tad uncomfortable about wearing anything that was deemed "sexy", unlike Mai or even Tea.

"So Serenity, anything that looks good to you?" Tea asked.

"Well...I-" However the young Wheeler was stopped when a dress caught her eye...this was probably the perfect dress in her opinion. Nothing extravagant yet beautiful.

The dress was a black lace, open back dress with a flare skirt; which was perfect for her.

"How about that one?" Serenity asked, pointing to that dress.

Mai and Tea both smiled, awed by the dress. "That looks gorgeous!" Tea exclaimed.

"You said it, Gardner. How about you try it on, Serenity?" Mai asked.

Serenity nodded and grabbed the dress. She tried it on in the dressing room and soon showed Mai and Tea, who both approved. Serenity nodded and decided to get the dress, which Mai purchased.

"Well we finally found what we're looking for." Tea commented as they walked out of the store.

Mai nodded. "I'm kinda hungry, how about we head to the food court?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Serenity said.

The women purchased their food and say at a table in the mall's food court. They ate and chatted with one another; however there were boys who attempted to flirt with the women, but they turned down all the guys that approached them.

"I swear it's a curse to be this beautiful.." Mai muttered before sipping her soda.

"So Tea, have you seen Yugi since you got here?" Serenity asked.

Tea nodded. "I actually saw him this morning and I'm actually staying at his place instead of a hotel."

Serenity blushed lightly while Mai arched an eyebrow with a sly smirk on her face.

"W-We're not doing anything like that!" Tea protested.

"Mm..sure you aren't." Mai replied, teasing the brunette.

"I'm no- fine, believe whatever you wanna believe!" said Tea. "Anyways...I'm just glad to be back. Yugi was nearly bawling his eyes out when we saw each other."

"Awww how sweet!" Serenity cheered.

Tea blushed and gave a bashful smile. "So...Serenity, anything interesting at work?"

"Just this boss who one day does something nice and then acts cold another...he's so unpredictable…" Serenity thought.

"Nope, it's just your average work day." Serenity lied, sparing the details about anything that's have to do with the handsome, yet cold CEO…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After what seemed like forever, the women finally headed back outside to the parking lot as they were ready to head home.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" Mai asked, while Tea was in the passenger seat of the convertible.

Serenity shook her head. "I'll be fine, besides the Game Shop is at the other side of town." she replied. "But I will be seeing you both at Yugi's Party right?"

"Of course!" Tea replied.

"Well you'll definitely being seeing me, your brother asked if I could give you a ride." Mai replied. "But do me a favor and be safe alright?" she added.

Serenity nodded. "You have a good day yourselves, Mai and Tea."

The auburn haired woman caught the bus home to her apartment. Fortunately the bus stop wasn't far from her house, giving her little distance to walk. Serenity unlocked the door before heading inside, finding Joey already on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, you're back!" Joey proclaimed. "Did you find anything interestin'?"

Serenity nodded. "Mhm, I finally found a dress that would look nice for the party." she replied. "Oh! I almost forgot, did you go shopping like you said you would?"

"Aw yeah, your big brother's got everythin under control. I went after work.." said Joey as he pointed to himself proudly. "Go ahead, see for yourself."

Serenity looked into the fridge...there was barely anything inside but sub sandwiches already prepared and wrapped along with soda can packages. Next she checked the freezer...which had two large containers of chocolate and vanilla ice cream; finally she checked the cabinets which consisted of different assortment of junk food such as chips, mini cakes and doughnuts, candy. Everything a person with junk food cravings could dream off.

"Joey, it's all junk food!" Serenity expressed.

"Hey, I didn't know exactly what to get!" Joey replied. "Besides, these babies were on sale and I just couldn't miss the chance."

The auburn haired woman sighed; this wasn't the first time Joey did this. "I should've made the list…" she thought.

"I thought you said you had everything under control." Serenity recalled calmly.

"I do, sis. We have all this delicious food and besides not all of it in junk. The sandwiches have lettuce and tomatoes on them." Joey reminded her.

"...Don't you take out the vegetables though?" Serenity asked playfully.

"...Eh..I'll eat them this week." Joey promised. "...You're not mad are ya?" He asked with concern.

Serenity gave him a stern look, but then shook her head. "No, but next time, I'm doing the grocery shopping, can we agree on that?"

"Sure, whatever you say, sis!" Joey replied. "Now, can your big brother get a hug?"

"Hmmm….I'll have to think about it." Serenity playfully stuck out her tongue making Joey smirk and hug his sister. The siblings embraced before they released one another, giving each other a smile. Serenity was glad that Joey tried his best, but she would never let him make that mistake again.

"Gee, I wonder what he'd feed his kids..." Serenity thought.

Serenity left Joey alone with the television while she decided to take a hot steamy shower. After some time alone in the shower, she dried herself and wrapped herself around a towel before her phone rang.

"Wonder who that could be.." Serenity wondered. "Hello?"

"Hey Serenity, it's me, Mokuba." Mokuba replied.

Serenity gave a small smile. "Hey you, how've you been feeling?" she asked.

"Pretty good! But I've called to ask if you're still going to that party Yugi's having." Mokuba asked.

"Of course." Serenity replied. "What are you going to buy him?"

"Eh...I'm not sure yet." Mokuba answered truthfully. "I'll have to figure something out, but what about you?" he asked.

"I'm thinking of buying him a nice watch." Serenity replied. "By the way...is your brother coming as well?"

"Hm? Seto? He claims that he's busy." Mokuba answered. "But I'm trying to convince him."

"Ah, are you sure it's not because of me? Since I work at his office..maybe it'll be awkward for him.." said Serenity.

Mokuba shook his head. "N-No! That's not it. Seto's just not a party person." he replied. "No need to take it personally."

"Really? I would've never guessed since he throws all these parties and events." she recalled.

Mokuba chuckled. "Ah yeah I can see why you'd think that; well anyways my big brother actually prefers peace and quiet. He's not much of a socializer."

Serenity nodded. "He's still such a mystery.." she wondered.

"Anyways, I gotta get some sleep, since I'm better my brother's having me go to school." Mokuba informed. "But I'll try to see you at the office if I can."

Serenity smiled brightly. "Alright, get some rest, Mokie." she replied.

"You two, goodnight Ren..can I call ya that?" Mokuba asked.

The younger Wheeler giggled. "Of course, goodnight Mokie." said Serenity before hanging up the phone, allowing the raven haired teen to rest.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day was another typical day at work for Seto Kaiba, who was determined to get things done and papers sighed. However, the majority of the time was him thinking about his beautiful secretary...not that he'd admit it.

"Why is she everywhere?!" Seto yelled in his mind.

It seemed like every hour, he found himself in the same room as Serenity Wheeler. Whether it was the copy room, or his office, etc; that auburn haired woman was there doing something.

"Well duh, no wonder she's everywhere...she's my secretary." The CEO whispered in his mind.

He would also see her having conversations with Mokuba after he finished the school day; not that Seto minded if Mokuba had some friends but a Wheeler of all people? Well it could've been worse, according to Seto Kaiba...Mokuba could've been dating her.

Although Mokuba had no complaints about her..in fact all he did was praise her. It annoyed Seto...yet it felt relieving to hear that his younger brother was happy.

"Maybe meeting Yugi and his geek squad...no..what are you thinking.." Seto thought.

Suddenly his cold, blue eyes saw the young secretary scurrying through the hallways trying to get some papers scanned.

"That Wheeler woman is still here..." Seto thought, staring at Serenity's fine, toned legs. He blushed lightly and turned away from her after realizing what he was doing, cursing under his breath due to the damn male urges he had.

"I could get any woman I wanted...but why can't I stop looking at her? I've never stared at a woman for this long.." Seto wondered.

When Friday evening arrived, Serenity was in the bathroom as she applied her makeup carefully. She wore that dress that was purchased at the mall and had her long, auburn hair in a high ponytail, black heels on her feet, and wore simple makeup.

"Serenity, we gotta go!" Joey called.

"Coming!" Serenity replied, spraying some perfume before before heading to the front door, where she saw Joey dressed in a white buttoned shirt with black khaki pants, and leathered shoes to match.

"Wow, you look really great, sis!" Joey praised, holding back his tears of joy. "I can't believe my baby sister's growing up…"

"Thank you, Joey." Serenity replied, giving a warm smile. "You look great as well."

Joey rubbed the back of his head, chuckling bash fully. "Aw shucks! I-"

Suddenly Serenity and Joey especially, were startled by the car's honk by none other than Mai Valentine.

"You two, we need to go!" Mai called out.

"Alright, just hold up a sec! We were havin a brother and sister moment!" Joey yelled back. "Anyways...Serenity, I guess we should get going before she starts waking the neighbors."

The siblings headed to the car before Joey sat in Mai's passenger seat while Serenity sat in the back.

"Hey you two! Wow..Serenity you look gorgeous.." Mai praised.

"Thank you, Mai. You do as well." Said the younger Wheeler, which was true.

Mai wore a seductive knee length red dress that showed off her curves wonderfully. Joey felt himself drooling like a dog at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

Joey felt his mouth become dryer by the second. "Gee...Mai you look-"

"Hot? Stunning? Sexy? Alluring…?" Mai asked, giving Joey a kiss after he got in.

Joey grinned. "Mm..somethin like dat.."

Mai blushed a light shade of red. "Mm..well Big Boy, we better get going to the party." The beautiful blonde said as she started driving. "And maybe someday you can give me a ride."

"Hehe...course Mai!" Joey replied nervously.

"That is...if I can save enough money to afford a ride!" Joey panicked in his mind.

"Do you know who else is coming?" Serenity asked.

"Hmm..well Tea of course, Tristan, Bakura, Duke." Joey replied. "His gramps won't be there though, heard he's revisiting' Egypt for the week."

"Ah, so all our friends.." Serenity replied. "Oh, what about...the Kaibas?"

Joey immediately frowned at the name Kaiba, he didn't forget that Yugi invited Seto Kaiba but he didn't wanna say his name. Besides, knowing Seto Kaiba, he would claim that the party is a waste of time or that he's busy.

"Yeah...heard Yugi invited him too.." Joey growled, just hearing that name made him wanna yell to the sky sometimes.

"Hold on, he may not even come." Mai commented. "Maybe his younger brother will be there."

Joey sighed in relief, he actually liked Mokuba and all but boy he couldn't stand his older brother. "Yeah...yeah! Kaiba would probably never show up!"

"I guess you're right.." Serenity replied, however her tone sounded...slightly disappointed?

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba headed downstairs in formal attire such as a light blue shirt and dark blue khaki pants. His long jet black hair, was also in a ponytail so he could try a new style.

The younger Kaiba found his big brother on the couch, typing on his laptop. "Hey big bro, are you coming to Yugi's party?"

"Absolutely not, Mokuba." Seto replied. "I need to get these documents approved besides...the Dork Patrol are not my type of people."

Mokuba pouted, hoping he would budge, but there was no success. "Come on, you should take a break. You've been working all day."

"I'm not and that's final." Seto informed. "Go to the party if you want to yourself, but bring a guard with you."

Mokuba sighed as the older brother continued to type. "Fine...I just wanted you to take a break and cut loose.." he replied. "But...there's still a chance, you can still go to the party of you change your mind anytime."

"I doubt I will, Mokuba.." Seto said quietly.

Mokuba decided to accept it for now, besides he had a party to go to. "Well..I'll see you later, bro."

Seto Kaiba didn't say a word as his brother left. He looked up from the screen after Mokuba was no longer in the room...which gave him time to think.

Seto honestly was tired of these papers...perhaps maybe he could afford to take a break to get away from things that involved Kaiba Corp.

"Maybe I do need to show up to this party…" Kaiba thought.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Alright, we finally made it!" Joey cheered.

Mai parked near the Muto's game shop before the three entered in as a group. The place was decorated and there was a table filled with plenty of food that was catered from restaurants. There were also some drinks such as alcohol and there were some presents at a separate table.

They were greeted by Yugi Muto himself, who was dressed in a white buttoned down shirt, purple khakis, and black leathered shoes. He also grew taller over the years, now making him at Tea's height. His features were also slightly more masculine and mature and less "cute".

"Hey you guys, glad you can make it!" Yugi cheered.

"Heeeey lookin good, Yuge!" Joey greeted, giving Yugi a huge bear hug.

Mai looked around the scenery, checking out every detail. "Hmm..what a nice little party." She commented. "Can't wait to get it started."

Joey released his best friend, giving Yugi time to breathe. The spiky haired young man looked at Serenity, who hasn't he seen in quite a long time.

"Happy birthday, Yugi." Serenity said with a warm smile, handing him a small wrapped box.

"Hey Serenity, thank you so much!" Yugi replied. By the way, you look really nice tonight." he added.

"By da way, that gift is from me too." Joey whispered to Yugi.

Serenity blushed lightly at the compliment. "Thank you, so do you." She replied, causing Yugi to blush.

"So where is everyone, Yuge?" Joey asked.

"Oh Tea, Bakura, and Tristan are in the living room playing Goldfish." Yugi replied.

"They made it? Niiice!" Joey exclaimed. "Let's go say hi to them, Serenity."

"Sure thing." Serenity replied before the siblings headed further into the game shop where the living room of the place was.

"Tristan, are you sure you wanna play another round?" Tea asked, dressed in a long yellow Chinese dress with her short hair in a bun.

"I'm telling you, I can beat you in this!" Tristan declared, frustrated that he was beaten by Tea once again after a few rounds. "I'm not giving up until I get a single win!"

Bakura gave a small chuckle. "Tristan, you're getting more determined after every round." he commented with his charming voice.

"Heeeeey Joey Wheeler is in da house!" The blonde cheered.

"Hey you guys! Welcome to the party!" Tea greeted. "And I see you're looking beautiful in your new dress, Serenity."

"Thanks, Tea. I'm really liking this dress too!" the auburn haired woman replied.

Meanwhile Tristan couldn't help but walk passed Joey, blushing deeply at the sight of Serenity and in her new dress. The pointy haired man looked as if he was in a trance as he ignored Joey and set his focus on the younger sister.

"H-Hi Serenity, w-wow you look really pretty!" Tristan stuttered. Joey opened an eye to peek at the scene, making him growl. The fact that one of his best friends lusted over his little sister was something that'd anger him to no end. Now that she was older, it made things worse..way worse.

"Oh, thank you, Tristan." Serenity replied to the taller man. Serenity always thought of Tristan as a friend...nothing more, nothing less. However as she got older, she started to see that what Tristan wanted wasn't platonic; unfortunately for Tristan Taylor, the polite Serenity wasn't interested in him in a romantic sense.

Joey grabbed Tristan, imprisoning him in his armpit to snap him out of his gaze. "Aren't you forgetting someone?!" he growled.

"Ah, let me go, Joey!" Tristan protested. Joey released him, finally getting his friend's attention.

"So how've you been, Tristan?" Joey asked with a smug.

Tristan rubbed his aching neck. "Not too shabby until you choked me!"

"You two still keep fighting...I swear you're just like when we were teenagers." Tea commented. "Fix yourselves a plate of food and cool off."

"Alright, I'm starvin!" Joey replied, running towards the food while pulling Tristan away from Serenity.

Yugi came into the living room. "Duke should be coming a little later." he informed. "He called and said he's in the middle of something important."

"Pfft..what could be more important than dis?" Joey asked.

"What about Kaiba? Did you get a word from him?" Bakura asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No call from Kaiba."

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Mai said as she came into the room and sipped her wine.

"Well, he's always been a party pooper." Tea commented. "It's just like him to skip such an amazing party."

"Not to mention an asshole!" Joey swore as he scarfed down his plate of food.

"Maybe he's running late." Serenity added, trying not to think the worst of things. Although maybe the elder Kaiba wouldn't show up, then again he was so unpredictable.

Meanwhile the Kaiba brothers were in their limo, heading to the game shop. Seto had his arms crossed with his usual scowl on his face; he wasn't dressed like Mokuba but instead sprayed some cologne, brushed his hair a little while wearing his trench coat. Considering this was a "geek squad" party, he didn't care about dressing up.

"Thanks for agreeing to come, big brother!" Mokuba praised.

Kaiba didn't say a word, already having so many regrets about this decision. "We won't be there long, you're just gonna talk, get some cake and then leave." He instructed.

"Aw Seto, it's a party. You gotta have fun." Mokuba replied.

"I don't have fun…" Seto muttured.

"Well tonight that's all gonna change!" Mokuba declared. "Because tonight's the night that you loosen up and enjoy yourself!"

"I'd still prefer to be back at the mansion instead returning to the dump of the game shop." Seto protested.

Mokuba sighed, he was never going to budge, but at least he came. Ever since that conversation about the future of Kaiba Corp, Mokuba couldn't get it out of his head. The fact that his older brother planned to be lonely all his life just made him feel sorry; unfortunately for Mokuba...he'd have to leave his brother someday and make a life of his own.

Of course, Mokuba started thinking about seeing Seto paired with women he's met over the years that were close to his age. He made sure to carefully analyze the women by their traits and potential chemistry with Seto Kaiba.

First there was Tea, who had to be the closest to his age. She was a strong willed person and quite beautiful. However Mokuba knew that his brother hated her friendship speeches and would be pretty pissed by her presence alone, not to mention she seemed to have a better connection with Yugi.

Then there was Mai. Arrogant, sarcastic...sounded like his big brother. However Mai seemed like the type that would rather go shopping all the time if she had a rich boyfriend like Seto Kaiba, besides she was already taken by Joey.

Next was Ishizu Ishtar, one of the finalists from Battle City. She was quite a looker as Mokuba remembered; however she preached Ancient Egyptian stories that Seto Kaiba didn't believe which would probably make them clash a lot. Besides, she now lives in Egypt with her two brothers.

Last but not least, there was Serenity, who was the youngest. She was kind to everyone...something Seto Kaiba was not. She was also caring and dependable, the fact that she was still single surprised Mokuba...however this may be a good thing.

She lived in Domino, which was good and she even worked for him so it's not like they couldn't see each other.

However there was one problem...what would Joey say...or worse...what would he do?

"Mokuba, are you coming on not?" Seto asked, already outside the limo.

Mokuba snapped out of his thoughts and saw that they were at the game shop. "Oh uh, yeah, I'm coming!" The little brother replied. The two headed to the front door before entering the game shop.

"Never thought I'd enter this dump…" Kaiba thought.

"Hey Yuge, someone's at da door!" Joey called.

"Hold up, I'm coming!" Yugi said as he rushed to the front door. "Welcome-"

It was something that Yugi would never expect as the icy cold eyes meet with his purple ones. Seto Kaiba...actually attended his party. Yugi pinched himself to see if he were dreaming.

….there was no dream there.

To be continued..


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"K-Kaiba…" Yugi whispered.

"Why do you look so pale, Yugi? It's not polite to stare." Kaiba said dryly.

"Happy birthday, Yugi!" Mokuba greeted, handing the spiky haired man a gift.

"T-Thank you, Mokuba." Yugi replied. "Anyways, make yourselves at home. There's food in the back if you want."

"Oh boy!" Mokuba cheered, heading to the living room.

Yugi looked up at the taller man. "Kaiba, I'm just really surprised that you showed up. Honestly I didn't think you could fit it in your busy schedule." He admitted.

Seto looked away from him. "We're not going to be here long. This was all Mokuba's idea so don't think anything of it." he reminded him before heading to the living room.

As Seto entered the living room, Serenity felt her body frozen in time. Seto Kaiba actually made it to the party after all...like everyone else, she thought it was gonna be just Mokuba attending.

Of course, Seto didn't say a single hello, making Joey glare immediately as he saw him.

"Kaiba?! Ah so you did show up…" Joey growled, the grudge was still as strong since the day they met.

Seto glared at the elder Wheeler, making a smirk appear on his face. "Now how should I humiliate that third rate duelist today…" The elder Kaiba thought.

Kaiba looked over and saw Joey's sister Serenity all dressed up in the mini black dress which showed off her smooth, toned legs. He felt his body temperature heat up slightly while hiding his subtle blush, but then focused himself on Joey. Seto figured he might hit on Serenity to anger Joey, but he then soon had a plan to humiliate the blonde man.

"Ah well if it isn't the Dueling Monkey Wheeler, I should've known you'd show up stuffing your big mouth." Kaiba teased.

Joey clenched his fists, trying to use all the self control he could muster. "K-Kaiba...don't call me a monkeeey…" he growled while his friends hoped Joey wouldn't start a fight.

"Oh that's right, a mutt seems more fitting for you." Kaiba replied. "Ah where are my manners..."

"You're testin me, Kaiba and you're bout to regret that!" Joey threatened.

Kaiba shook his head, still holding that smug on his face. "There you go, barking like you're high and mighty. Might I remind you that you're still a loser...I mean, your little sister over there makes much more money than you." He reminded, making Serenity's eyes widened.

"Ooooh…." Tea muttered in the background.

"He really went there…" Joey thought, ready to pummel him to a bloody mess.

"I almost wanna give her a raise to remind you even further of what a useless mutt you really are." Seto added.

"That...does it…" Joey growled. "LEMME AT HIM!"

Tristan and Bakura grabbed Joey to try holding him while Yugi waved his arms in front of the blonde. "Joey, don't do this! He's just trying to get a rise out of you! Please, you're bigger than that!"

Joey tried to struggle out of the men's grip while Kaiba walked away. Mokuba only sighed at his brother's behavior, although this wasn't anything new.

"Come on, Joey. Your food is gonna get cold if you keep trying to fight with the jerk." Mai reminded. The word food stopped Joey and he was released. The blonde man glared at Kaiba walking away as he sat back down to eat his food.

Yugi decided to play some music to lighten the mood. Tea decided to dance with Yugi while Mai danced with Joey. Bakura sat on the couch, snapping his fingers to the beat whole Mokuba did some crazy dance moves.

Tristan however slyly approached Serenity with a big lovestruck grin. "Heeey so, how's life treating you?" Tristan asked, trying to see if he could flirt with her and then maybe get her to dance with him.

"Oh, it's...pretty good." Serenity replied, not wanting to have a conversation with him.

"That's good, and you know me. I'm doing good things at my old man's factory, ya know!" Tristan informed, not aware that Serenity didn't ask for his life.

"That's...interesting." Serenity stuttered before drinking her punch.

Tristan scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "AHAHAHA..yeah..so you wanna dance?" He asked.

"Uhh..I'm not really that much of a dancer." Serenity replied, trying to figure out a way to get away from him.

"It's okay, I'll teach ya. Your brother says I have amazing dance moves." Tristan informed. Serenity has seen his dancing….he was definitely exaggerating his lie.

She slowly backed away. "Uh..that's okay, besides I'm thirsty from all the work I did today. I'll see you later." Serenity replied before speed walking away from the man.

"That was a close one.." Serenity thought.

Serenity poured herself some fruit punch in her empty cup. As she headed away from the further from the party and into another room, she accidentally bumped into a tall figure spilling punch over Seto Kaiba himself.

Seto Kaiba..her boss looked absolutely pissed at what she did. His white trench coat had a huge red stain.

Serenity started to panic. "M-Mr. Kaiba, I'm so sorry! Let me clean it up for you-"

"You, imbecile! You got punch all over me! Are you blind?! This trench coat is worth more than your entire life!" Kaiba yelled.

"I'm sorry, Mr-"

"Sorry doesn't get the stain off my coat! Sorry doesn't do hell!" Seto ranted. "You're gonna regret this, Wheeler! I swear on my company and everything a part of it!"

"But-"

"In fact." Seto started at he took off his trench coat, leaving him in his black bodysuit. That black bodysuit which showed his every ab and strong yet toned arms, his muscular built distracted the younger Wheeler as Seto continued to rant.

"You're going to clean this and have it spotless by the time I leave!" He ordered, shoving the trench coat in his arms.

"I-"

"I should've expected this from a Wheeler. You and your pathetic third rate duelist brother are nothing but trouble!" He ranted.

"ENOUGH!" Serenity shouted, making Seto stop talking. The Kaiba's sharp blue eyes widened like saucers hearing an anger tone in her voice.

"I had enough of you belittling me and my brother! First, he's an amazing duelist and second he's not a mutt! I'm sick and tired of you calling him names. And last but not least, I am not your damn maid! Get that through your thick head, Seto Kaiba!" She ranted.

"She just...she just stood up...to me.." Seto thought, definitely speechless.

"I refuse to do anything for you if you don't show any respect!" Serenity finished, she turned away from the blue CEO and walked away with triumph.

However after a few steps, she accidentally tripped, making herself fall flat on her stomach, making her butt exposed to Seto Kaiba.

Seto felt his body heat rising as he saw his secretary in that position...her butt was nice and exposed to him, making him stare for a good thirty seconds.

While he found this arousing, he gave a laugh. The great Seto Kaiba was laughing seeing her fall flat on her face as he tried to hide his lust.

"Look at you...you try to be deep yet you make a fool of yourself." Seto teased with laughter. He approached Serenity, and to her surprise, he held out a hand to help her up.

Serenity's hazel eyes glistened, as she looked up to his blue eyes. Just as he thought she was gonna take his hand, she slapped it away from her.

"You keep your hands to yourself!" Serenity warned as she got up.

Seto arched an eyebrow. "And what if I don't? You gonna get your big brother on me?" He asked with an evil smirk on his face.

Serenity hmphed, and walked away to head back to the party. Seto watched her leave, smirking proudly at what happened.

"I guess Wheeler is a fan of polka dots…" he thought, recalling the underwear she worn.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Serenity headed back to join the party. She immediately felt...regret at what she did to Seto; she knew she was going to lose her job. On the other hand, she finally said what needed to be said. She felt like she had a backbone; she felt stronger after standing up to Seto Kaiba.

Besides, it just means she'll have to look for a new job, but she worried what that would mean for Joey and the future of the apartment. Normally they would both split the total bill, however knowing Joey he'd work extra hours for the both of them, not that Serenity wouldn't feel guilty.

"Hey Serenity, there you are, guess who finally showed up to the party!" Yugi said, pointing to a young man with dark hair and piercing green eyes.

There he was...Duke Devlin sipping his punch. Duke looked over from the corner of his eye and saw Serenity...the girl he wanted as bad as Tristan wanted her. Unfortunately for Tristan, Joey dragged him along by his side throughout the party so he wouldn't flirt with her.

Duke went on a date with a girl before heading to the party; however the girl was nothing special for his tastes. She was like many of the fan girls he had: obsessive, easy, and quite shallow.

However...he felt himself drawn by the now woman he saw. Duke started to approach Serenity with a confident smile.

"Hey Serenity, long time, no see." Duke greeted before kissing her hand softly. However they didn't know that a certain blue eyed CEO was staring at the two, looking a tad uneasy.

Serenity found herself blushing slightly at his handsome features...tanned skin, jet black hair, green eyes. Despite not being one of his obsessed fangirls, even she knew he was pretty handsome and no doubt a chick magnet.

"It's good to see you too... Duke." She replied.

Duke chuckled softly giving a seductive smirk. "Ah but not as good as seeing you, Serenity...and if you don't mind me saying, you look amazing tonight. The best looking one here."

Serenity felt chills coming down her spine from the compliment. She thought she was average looking at best, especially compared to Mai or Tea. "D-Duke.."

"No need to thank me, I'm just telling you the truth." Duke replied, slyly checking her out. "I know this is Yugi's party...but I have a special wish that only you could fill." he whispered huskily.

Serenity blushed slightly. "W-What is it?"

"I'd like to catch up together over dinner...how about Monday at six? We haven't seen in each other in forever and I'm interested in all that's happening to you. " Duke offered. "There's a new restaurant that just opened up called the Burning Flame in town."

"Oh I've heard of that place!" Serenity recalled. "But isn't it hard to get a reservation?"

"Nothing I can't fix up for us." Duke replied with a wink. "So..what do you say? Would you like to go out on Monday night?"

Serenity paused, but then gave a small smile at the Dungeon Dice creator. "Of course, Duke." she replied.

"Perfect then it's a date." Duke commented with a wink. "I'll make sure you have the best time of your life...believe it."

Serenity was absolutely speechless while Seto squeezed his plastic cup in his tight fist. His icy glare intensified as he saw Duke kiss Serenity's cheek before he walked away.

"What the hell is going on…" Kaiba wondered as he felt his chest tighten up, he pried his eyes from the auburn haired woman before he'd do anything drastic.

"Alright, it's time to cut the cake!" Tea announced. The group except for Kaiba headed to the birthday cake. Tea opened the lid which revealed a round cake with buttermilk frosting and the words "Happy Birthday Yugi!" In red icing. There was also a picture of the Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl, and the Kuriboh on the cake made of icing.

"That looks incredible!" Yugi exclaimed. "Thanks you guys for this awesome party!"

Everyone except Kaiba sang to Yugi the happy birthday song before cutting the cake. Even Seto Kaiba had a slice of cake; while he didn't enjoy it...he didn't hate it.

"How you liking the party, bro?" Mokuba asked.

Seto subtly glanced over to Serenity, who was talking to Mai, before answering. "It's a waste of time…" he muttered. "After he opens the presents, we're going. Is that understood?"

Mokuba arched an eyebrow, normally something looked like it did bother Seto but...he actually seemed to be really bothered. "Are you okay, big brother?"

Seto stood up and nodded before heading outside the party. Mokuba wanted to go after him..but figured that Seto probably didn't want to be bothered.

"Wonder why he's not wearing his trench coat..." Mokuba wondered.

After Yugi opened his presents from all of his friends, Kaiba of course was the first one to go much to Mokuba's dismay. Soon everyone else started to leave except for Tea who would be staying with Yugi.

Unfortunately for Tristan, he barely got anytime to chat with Serenity; however Duke actually scored a date with her, which was a thing nobody expected.

Serenity decided to be the designated driver in Mai's car since she didn't drink any alcohol. She took both Mai and Joey home to the apartment and had Mai sleep in her room while Joey slept in his own.

The auburn haired woman stripped from her dress, put on her pajamas, and took the couch instead, resting her herself with a pillow and blanket.

"This is surprisingly comfortable…" Serenity thought, before heading into her slumber, which to her surprise..started to have dreams about not Duke Devlin…

…but that incident with the cold hearted CEO.

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Monday seemed like it arrived in a sudden flash, Serenity headed back to work hoping for the best. Maybe Seto forgot the incident that happened or decided not to let what happened change his mind about keeping her as his employee.

That again...he swore that Serenity was going to regret doing that.

Serenity gulped and headed to the copy room and waited as she started to make one hundred copies.

Mokuba entered the room with a smile on his face. "Hey, Ren! Did you have a fun time at the party?"

Serenity jumped slightly, startled by the loud voice in the morning. She turned around to face the younger Kaiba. "Mokuba, you startled me." She replied. "And yes, the party was...interesting."

Mokuba chuckled. "Ah sorry about that."

"Don't you have school today?" Serenity asked.

Mokuba shook his head. "School Holiday."

"Wheeler, I need those pamphlet copies on my desk right now!" The grumpy CEO ordered.

"Oh dear…"

Serenity recalled her work, she nearly forgot about that. "My a-apologies, Mr. Kaiba." She replied after speeding into his office, leaving Mokuba behind.

Serenity carried a small box containing a few books up to Seto's office as soon as possible. The elder Kaiba left the office door opened, expecting her to enter.

As she entered the room, Serenity gave a slight bow. "Again, I apologize sincerely, Mr. Kaiba." She begged like her life was on the line. "I-"

"Don't give me your excuses, "Ren" ." The blue eyed CEO ordered as he used the pet name Mokuba had for her. "Just place the box on my desk and wait here incase they didn't get my order correct."

Serenity nodded and Seto gave a smirk unexpectedly, confusing the woman. "That's right...I know that little pet name Mokuba has for you.." he informed, making her gulp. "Although I have a much fitting name for you…."

"What is it..?" She asked softly.

The taller man slowly leaned in to whisper a name that would haunt her.

"Polkadots…"

Serenity felt her face become redder than her hair; her underwear was exposed to Seto at the party. That moment was going to haunt her, she felt so dirty just from thinking about it.

Seto opened the box with a small knife and took out the new updated pamphlets for Kaiba Land. The Kaiba CEO looked over one of the pamphlets to make sure the format was correct and the spelling was excellent. However as he turned through the pages, he did suddenly received a paper cut on his pointer finger.

"S-Shit!" Seto silently muttered. While he tried to brush it off, Serenity was now worried for him after that one cut.

"Mr. Kaiba, what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"None of your business!" He snapped, knowing she'd make a big deal out of a paper cut. Just then, Serenity grabbed her boss's hand but instead of snatching his hand away, the CEO blushed lightly at the sensation of her touch. The hazel eyes gazed upon the slight red cut on his pointy finger.

"You did get a paper cut…" She whispered.

"So what?" Seto asked. "It's just a paper cut..that's all it is.." Although Seto had to admit, it did sting.

"But it could get infected!" Serenity protested. "Do you have a first aid kit?" She asked.

"First aid kit…" Seto blinked. "Look Wheeler, for the last time it's just a cut…." He continued, looking into her warm, hazel eyes. Her adorable worried expression practically made him speechless and even more drawn to her and what she had to say.

The CEO growled lightly and grabbed a first aid kit in his desk before handing it to her. "Here." He gruffed.

Serenity opened the box and carefully tended to the cut on Seto's finger. She placed a thin layer of ointment, which did sting him a little, before giving the cut a bandaid. Seto was relieved that the pain disappeared.

"So...how is it?" Serenity asked. "Does it still hurt?"

"Hmph…" He muttered before his eyes met hers once again. He wanted to tell her thank you...but his pride was trying to hold him back. His mouth felt pretty dry and he didn't know what to say next; it's like he was nervous in front of this woman.

"Mr. Kaiba..?" Serenity spoke.

He leaned closer to her ear. "Maybe you're not that useless after all, Polkadots…."

"M-Mr. Kaiba...t-that's sexual harassment...I-I think." she stuttered. Seto smirked and slowly pulled away from her ear.

"Ah that's right, I should be more professional than that." He teased. "Besides, you have a...date with Devlin, don't you?"

"Thank you…" Serenity sighed in relief. "And yes...how did you you know?"

Seto's face turned serious, ignoring the last question. "You really wanna go out with some sleazy player?" he asked. "Geez Polkadots, I thought you had more class than that."

"Are you calling me a wh-?!" Serenity asked.

Seto smirked. "Don't put words in my mouth." he teased. "But...that Dice-Boy, you should be on your guard. He does a better job at seducing girls than creating an actual enjoyable game." he warned.

"W-What do you know about Duke?" Serenity asked. "and what do you care about who I go out with?"

"I already told you what I knew, Polkadots." Seto replied. "Besides, I don't want any of my employees having emotional breakdowns so they can't work efficiently. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Guess it's all business with you…" She thought to herself.

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Serenity asked.

Seto smirked. "No...Polkadots." he replied confidently.

Serenity's eye twitched as she watched the arrogant bastard smirk once again. "That Kaiba has no manners!" she thought. "If he weren't my boss's I'd-"

Seto then approached her closely, before cupping her delicate face as he leaned in closer to her ear. Serenity blushed hard, not bothering to move as she felt the CEO's presence centimeters away from her.

"Besides...you deserve so much better…" He whispered into her ear.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Serenity are you sure you wanna go out with Duke?" Joey asked as he watched her brush her long hair.

Serenity wore a pink sundress with a white floral pattern and gorgeous white sandals.

"Yes, Joey." Serenity replied. "Now I don't want you to worry too much about me."

Joey sighed, oh how his baby sister was growing up in front of him. It gave him pride yet scared the blonde duelist.

"Fine, but let me know if he tries any funny business." Joey warned as he cracked his knuckles.

Serenity kissed his cheek, making Joey at ease. "Joey, don't worry. I'm sure Duke will be a perfect gentleman. Besides, I'm eighteen, I think it's about time to let me learn things for myself."

"Alright already, I'm just making sure you're okay." Joey replied. "You're my one and only sister and I don't want you getting hurt by-"

Suddenly the door rang, interrupting Joey. "I'll get it!" Serenity called, running downstairs. She opened the door, which revealed Duke in a white buttoned down shirt, black khakis, and leather shoes.

"D-Duke, I didn't know you'd be here. I thought we were gonna meet at the restaurant." Serenity said.

Duke held out a single rose. "Well I couldn't wait that long to see you, Beautiful. Besides...I think we could get there faster in my ride." He replied, pointing to his sleek, red convertible.

Joey peeked from behind with a menacing glare at the dice player. "Listen Dice-Boy, you betta have her home by 9:30 or-"

"Joey!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Fine, just don't have her back too late." Joey replied. "And keep her safe alright?!"

Duke gave a soft chuckle. "Of course, Joey. You know I'd take good care of your sister." said the dark haired young man.

"...That's what I'm afraid of." Joey muttured.

Serenity hugged Joey after she grabbed her purse. "I'll be okay." she reassured. "Just trust me."

"Fine...but if he messes up…" Joey growled as he hugged her back. Soon Joey released Serenity and she headed to the car with Duke.

Duke held the car door for her. "After you." he said.

"Thank you, Duke." Serenity replied, amazed by such chivalry. It seemed like not many guys in her time showed chivalry these days. Duke got in the driver's seat and drove away with her, leaving Joey to start worrying sick.

"You betta keep your word, Duke…" Joey thought.

Meanwhile as Duke drove his convertible in downtown Domino, Seto Kaiba watched them from his black limo. He gave a smirk; fortunately for him he had cameras all over the city.

"Follow that red convertible." Kaiba ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." His personal driver replied before following orders to stalk Duke's convertible.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After following him for some time, Seto carefully watched as Duke parked his car at the Burning Flame, a restaurant that specializes in Steak and Seafood.

His blue eyes witnessed Duke escorting Serenity inside the new restaurant. He gave a small smirk, knowing exactly what to do.

Seto was dressed quite casually, which was rare for him to do. He wore a green fitted shirt, dark jeans, black shoes and wore sunglasses with a green beanie on his head to disguise his face. Last thing he needed was attention from the vultures known as fans.

"Wait right here." Seto instructed his driver before entering the establishment. The place looked quite casual yet slightly formal, the elder Kaiba's plan worked as nobody recognized him.

He saw a hostess escorting Duke and Serenity to a table. "There they are.." Seto said in his mind.

"Excuse me, sir? How many will be in your party?" The hostess asked.

"One." Seto instructed. "And I want a table on that side." He requested, pointing at the side where Serenity and Duke sat at.

The hostess didn't question him and bowed. "Right this way." she replied before escorting him to a table that was nearby the "couple". Seto found himself getting stares by other customers because he was wearing sunglasses in the building, making him grumble silently.

Meanwhile Duke and Serenity were overlooking their options on the menu, deciding on what to order. However Duke wasn't interested in food at the slightest..not while Serenity was with him.

"Oh Duke, this is all so nice." Serenity complimented. "I don't deserve such a nice dinner."

"Aw Serenity, you deserve everything and more." Duke replied with a wink. "Tonight, I'm going to treat you like a princess...whatever you want, it's on me."

Serenity gave a small smile and closed her menu when the waiter came, knowing what she finally wanted. She ordered a breaded chicken dinner while Duke ordered a steak. The waiter wrote down their orders before leaving the two alone.

"So...tell me, Serenity. How's life? Do you have a job currently?" Duke asked before sipping his water.

"Well, I'm a secretary at Kaiba Corp." Serenity replied.

Duke arched an eyebrow. "A sexy secretary huh? Sounds interesting...I bet your coworkers are crazy about you." he commented using his husky voice.

Serenity blushed lightly. "Uh...I can't really say they are."

Duke chuckled at her replied. "Ah, a pretty girl like you not being fawned after? Oh I bet you're just being modest."

"Oh n-no, it's the truth." She stuttered. "But enough about me, how is your life?"

While Duke went on about his business, Seto Kaiba continued to keep a close eye on them. Every time Serenity blushed, laughed, or show any signs of her actually enjoying Duke's company, he felt a jolt strike his chest. He never knew why he felt it, but he did...perhaps it was pure jealousy.

However Seto Kaiba continued to deny any attraction he had on the younger Wheeler.

"Excuse me, sir? May I take your order?" A waitress asked.

"Just get me the Beef Fillet with a coke and make it quick." Seto demanded. The waitress wrote the order and scurried away so she wouldn't face his wrath.

"Now to make it the worst time….for him." Seto said with a smirk. He saw Duke's waiter with their drinks, immediately having the perfect idea to ruin the date.

"Hey you, I'll give you money if you "accidentally" spill the drink on that guy over there." Seto requested, holding up the cash. He pointed to Duke Devlin, who continued to talk and even get in some flirting.

The waiter's eyes widened like saucers, a quick way to get cash was in his grasp. "Yes, sir." he replied, taking the money.

"So maybe I'll teach you how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters sometime." Duke offered.

"Well sure, when I'm on my day off." Serenity replied.

The waiter went over and served Serenity her drink before splashing Duke with water, "accidentally" making him soaked.

"Hey!" Duke yelled, standing up. "You got me wet! While I'm on a date too, idiot!"

"I-I'm sorry." the waiter stuttered.

Seto tried to pry his eyes away from the scene so he couldn't burst into laughter as Duke ranted. Already, the CEO had the upper hand to the situation.

"Wait, don't worry. I'll clean it up." Serenity offered, heading over to Duke's side. She grabbed a napkin and started to dab the spill. Duke smirked, now Serenity was closer to him, much to Seto's annoyance. The CEO growled as he saw Duke enjoying the attention Serenity gave.

"Always dab it." Serenity instructed. "It'll dry soon, it's a good thing it's only water though and not something like coke."

"Aw Serenity, you're a doll." Duke praised.

Soon they were given their meals and continued to chat; well Duke was doing most of the chatting. He wanted to share many details about himself to the auburn haired woman, hoping to impress her. Seto slowly ate his meal, staring at Duke with absolute hate in his piercing blue eyes. After finishing dinner, Duke ordered a chocolate cake a la mode for himself and Serenity to split.

"Chocolate always gets girls in the mood.." Duke thought to himself.

After the delicious meal, Serenity and Duke left the restaurant after he paid for it. Seto wanted to get out there and follow them, but the waitress hasn't returned with the bill. He decided to just leave a one hundred dollar bill on the table; the meal couldn't be over that much and he didn't care if they kept the change. He did have a lot more money where that came from.

It was now raining outside and it was just about to get worst.

Seto headed to his black limo and immediately strapped himself in his seat belt without getting himself too wet. "Follow that car!" he demanded.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." the driver replied before driving off.

Duke decided to drive his car to a lake at Domino Park to overlook the water under the raining sky. He wanted to make this night even more interesting seeing how Serenity was having a good time. However now, he wanted to show Serenity something he's always wanted to. This was going to be the perfect moment for him.

"Is this the lake?" Serenity asked, she thought Duke was going to take her back to the apartment due to the rain.

Duke wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned in closer, making Serenity a bit uncomfortable at the lack of personal space. "D-Duke.." she stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"You know...I care about you." Duke whispered. "When I met you in Battle City...I knew you were the perfect one for me…"

"Uh...Duke, what are you doing?" she asked, looking away from him. Duke sighed in frustration, usually women would give up an arm and leg to get a kiss from him. However it seemed like...Serenity was rejecting them.

Duke cupped her face and had her look towards him. Green eyes meet her hazel ones as he felt himself drawn to her even more. Her innocence glowed, which made him what to take it immediately in this car.

Serenity yanked her face away. "Duke, I-"

Duke backed her until she was leaning on her car door as he got on top of her. He had a seductive, lustful smile; he believed she was playing hard to get. Oh he enjoyed a challenge and he was going to get his prize tonight. If Joey were to see them right now, he would blow his brains out.

"You're so stunning…" Duke whispered, leaning in closer until their faces were inches apart. "Serenity, I want you...I want to know how you taste…" he added. "I want to know how you feel…"

"D-Duke.." she whimpered. "T-This is going too fast…"

"Don't fight it..don't fight it.." he whispered, before planting a deep kiss on her lips...freezing her in time as their lips intertwine into one, leaving Serenity's mind race with emotions..

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Serenity pulled away from the kiss, realizing what Duke was trying to accomplish here. "Duke, please stop!" she yelled.

"Mm..but I want more of you…I want to know everything about you..." Duke begged, grabbing her again, but this time to stab into her mouth with his hungry tongue.

Suddenly Serenity found herself doing something she'd never imagine…

"I said please STOP!"

She slapped Duke right across the cheek, leaving a large bruise on him. Duke felt shocked, definitely not expecting that to happen, not to mention he didn't think she was that strong. That slap made him feel like he was losing blood.

"But...Serenity.."

Serenity got out of the car and out into the pouring rain. "I'm not staying in that car any longer with you!" she yelled.

"But wait, it's raining!" He warned, hoping Serenity would come back to the car and take it easy.

"No way! And to think...I thought you were actually a nice guy…" Serenity replied in tears before storming off, getting herself soaked in the rain. Seto Kaiba on the other hand, saw Serenity walking instead of being in Duke's car. She looked like she got into an argument of something with him if she looked that upset.

"Drive to that woman." Seto ordered.

"Yes, sir." The driver replied. As Serenity walked the sidewalk quickly, the limo pulled up next to her before the car window started to go down so he could talk to her.

"Get in the car." He instructed.

Seto turned and saw the blue eyed CEO in the limo before stopping. "M-Mr. Kaiba? What are you doing here?"

"You really wanna waste time asking unnecessary questions?! I said get in the car!" Seto demanded.

Serenity was going to refuse, but her clothes were soaking wet, the sky was dark, and it wasn't safe for a young woman especially to be walking outside alone. She felt she didn't have much choice at the moment.

She opened the door and slipped into the limo before closing it. The driver closed the window from upfront and started to drive.

Seto decided to hand the shivering Serenity a trench coat so she could keep warm. He also ordered the driver to turn up the heat for her sake.

Serenity felt the aroma of cologne enter from nostrils from his trench coat, making her blush lightly. "His cologne smells really nice…" she thought.

"Where do you live?" Seto asked.

"I...I live in Domino Complex Apartment #212." Serenity replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

Seto nodded. "Drive to Domino Complex Apartment #212." he ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Said the driver.

Seto looked over to the young woman, she seemed to stop shivering now that she was in the heated limo.

"So...what happened with you and Dice Boy?" He asked.

"He...he…" Serenity stuttered, trying not to cry in front of her boss.

Seto's eyes widened. "He didn't.."

Serenity shook her head. "No no, he just...didn't know anything about personal space. I slapped him and then got out of his car."

"Good…" Seto muttured.

Serenity wiped any tears trying to form in her eyes. "You were right...about Duke.."

Seto sighed softly, looking away from her. "I'm just...gla-...satisfied that you got out." he replied.

Serenity gave a small, sad smile. "Mr. Kaiba..thank you...I really owe you a favor."

"Don't be ridiculous, I gave you a ride because I wanted to." Seto replied. "I don't need any favors from you or your family."

Serenity nodded and faced the window, looking at the rain filled scenery. She was shocked yet grateful Seto came when he did..otherwise who knows what would've happened to her. It was something unexpectedly...kind of him to do.

"Are you warm yet?" Seto asked.

Serenity nodded. "Almost...do you need your trench coat back?"

Seto shook his head. "Just keep it for now. You need it more than I do." He replied bluntly.

Serenity smiled warmly, making Kaiba blush lightly as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You don't have to smile all the time like that you know." he commented.

"Why wouldn't I smile? You're giving me a ride out of the kindness of your heart." Serenity replied.

"Yet you had an awful date with Dice Boy and he nearly took advantage of you." Seto replied back. He smirked. "You're truly something else, Wheeler."

"And you're not as bad as people think." Serenity commented. "Really...my brother is wrong about you."

Seto just chuckled at her nativity. "Oh they're all right, even your brother is…never thought I'd even say that...but I'm a cold hearted bastard who wants nothing but power and world domination." he said about himself.

Serenity thought he was exaggerating. I mean sure therapy couldn't hurt but he wasn't as cold as he seemed. He was like the Beast from her favorite fairytale: cold on the outside yet deep down a big softie.

"I don't think cold hearted CEOs would stop to help their secretary...especially since she's related to someone that CEO hated." She replied.

"Whatever...Polkadots." he thought, hiding any traces of blushing.

Seto decided to not say a word after that, making Serenity playfully smile again. The limo soon arrived to the apartment where Serenity stayed at.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba." Serenity praised before getting out the car.

Seto decided to get out the limo with her, walking her to the front door in the cold rain while she wore his jacket over her hair and shoulders. "Mr. Kaiba, you don't have to do this.." She whispered.

"Do I need to repeat myself again? I'm doing this because I want to!" Seto replied before Serenity unlocked the door.

When the door was unlocked, Joey came running towards the front door to immediately greet his younger sister. "Serenity, there you are! You're finally ba-"

"Kaiba…." Joey growled, when his eyes made contact with the blue eyed, taller man.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Seto glared, looking down at Joey like always, both literally and figuratively. "I don't have time for your foolishness, Wheeler. I'm here to drop off your sister and that's it." he bluntly replied.

The blonde looked at his younger sister, with his eyes widened like saucers. "Serenity, what happened? Where's Duke?"

"It's..it's a long story.." Serenity replied.

"Well come on in and talk to me. I wanna know the whole details." Joey said before looking at Kaiba. "And as for you?! Get loss, moneybags!"

"Gee the thanks I get." Seto muttured.

"Joey! He's the one who brought me home! He should be thanked, not scolded at!" Serenity protested.

Joey's features started to soften, completely surprised that Kaiba would do something that kind. Then again...he also thought maybe that was a robot or something.

"...You sure you're not a robot?" Joey asked.

"What the-...that's it, I don't have time for nonsense." Kaiba replied, not wanting to waste another second around the blonde duelist.

Joey gave a chuckle. "Gee, I'm just pullin your chain, Kaiba. You need to lighten up." He commented. "Anyways...I'm really grateful that you did what you did, I'm bein honest."

"Whatever." Seto muttured.

Joey growled. "Gee, at least you could say thank you, you spoiled ri-"

"Joey, stop!" Serenity instructed. "Now..do you mind going inside? I need to talk to Kaiba for a few seconds."

"...Fine." Joey replied as he glared at Kaiba. "Want me to close the door?"

"If you would." She replied.

Joey nodded and closed the door, giving Serenity and Kaiba time to talk alone while the rain still occurred.

"I just wanted to say thank you so much for today...and my brother thanks you as well." She said.

Seto looked away. "As much as I wanted to ditch you out in the cold rain...it...it wouldn't sit right with me if something happened to you." He replied. "Anyways...will you stop with the thank you nonsense? What's done is done."

Serenity just nodded. "I'm still going to thank him…" She thought.

"Hey...could you come closer? I have something to tell you..." Serenity requested shyly. The CEO looked at her, wondering what she had to whisper that was that secretive. He slowly leaned in closer to her.

...and to his surprise, she kissed his cheek lightly.

"Since you don't like words, that's for helping me today...you really are a good man, Mr. Kaiba." she whispered. "Anyways..have a goodnight."

The auburn haired woman went back inside while Seto stood there frozen in time. He gently touched the place where she kissed him...feeling a deeper blush crept onto his cheeks.

"What the hell...is happening…" Seto thought. He felt as if some switch was turned on in an instant after she kissed him. "I need to go home...and immediately get to sleep…before I start to hate myself in the morning.."

Meanwhile Serenity sat on the couch, removing from coat Seto allowed her to borrow off her body. Joey sat next to her with a concerned expression on his face.

Serenity told Joey about the whole date with Duke, even the part where he was aggressive. Joey felt a trigger come at him as he clenched his fists and snarled his teeth. Duke Devlin tried to score with his little sister on the first date!

"That punk...that's it, I'm going to his crummy game shop right now and-"

"No Joey! He already got what he deserved..I slapped him." Serenity replied. "Please...let's just move toward."

"I'll move forward but I'll never forgive that sleazebag!" Joey declared. "Anyways...I'm just glad that you're safe." He added before hugging Serenity.

Serenity returned the hug and smiled brightly, having a brother like Joey was truly a blessing. He wasn't perfect, but who is?

They released each other and smiled, grateful that they had each other's backs.

Joey suddenly had an idea that would turn this crummy night into something better by giving his sister some news.

"So Serenity, next Saturday there's a party celebrating the top Duelists of the world and since your big bro is a celebrity...I got invited!" Joey announced. "And I'd like to take you to the party as my special guest, so what do ya say?"

"Me? But I'm not really much of a dueler. Besides, what about Mai?" Serenity asked.

"Mai got an invite of her own, besides it doesn't matter if you play Duel Monsters or not. There will be plenty of events at the party. So what do ya say? Think you could party with ya big bro?" Joey asked, offering a hand.

Serenity smiled and took his hand. "I'd love to come with you, Joey...thank you so much." She praised.

Joey proudly smiled. "Anything for my baby sister."

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was finally Saturday and time for the party. Serenity twirled around in her green dress that hugged and marveled her figure. She felt absolutely beautiful.

"I see you're liking that dress." Mai commented. The blonde wore a red body hugging gown which reached to her feet.

"I didn't even know I had this." Serenity replied with a beaming smile. Mai returned the smile; something about Serenity made Mai look at her as a sister of her own, even before she dated Joey.

"Hey gals, you ready?" Joey asked as he approached the two most important women in his life. He wore a dark tux which even Mai found impressive.

"We were waiting for you, big boy." Mai replied, crossing her arms. "But...we'll let it slide since you look so damn good in a tux, right Serenity?"

Serenity nodded. "You do look pretty handsome, Joey."

Joey chuckled and hugged them both. "Aww, you two look amazing as well! So let's get going before the food runs out." he added.

Mai shook her head while Serenity just laughed at Joey's endless craving for food. The group headed to Mai's car and she drove them to the Plaza Hotel, where the party was being held at. The three entered while Mai was on Joey's arm and Serenity was in front of both of them.

Serenity marveled at the scenery. Unlike her brother and his girlfriend, she hasn't been to much fancy gatherings...it was really something lovely yet different.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Serenity cheered, admiring the banquet room. There were decorations, plenty of people, and of course food...where Joey found himself attached too.

"Alright, a buffet!" Joey announced before leaving his girlfriend and sister to grab food.

Mai shook his head. "Your brother and food...it's like the two are inseparable. Anyways, I'm going to go see if I can duel some of these suckers, wanna come with?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, but thank you. Besides, somebody needs to watch my brother." she replied, looking at Joey already shoving people for food.

Mai shook her head playfully. "Alright, but if you change your mind I'll be somewhere in this party. See you around, Serenity." she replied before leaving.

Serenity decided to sit down somewhere with a glass of fruit punch in her hand. There really wasn't much to do around at the party since she wasn't a gamer. Suddenly the auburn haired woman felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around, instead of seeing her brother or Mai, she saw...Tristan.

"Heeeey nice party we're having!" Tristan greeted.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" Serenity asked.

Tristan started to rub the back of his head nervously. "W-well Yugi invited me as his date- wait, I mean he invited me as a guest! Tea is his date! Yeah! See? They're over there." The pointy haired man replied.

Serenity looked over and saw Yugi in a tuxedo and Tea in a stunning maroon dress on, both having a conversation of some sort.

"Oh, there they are-"

"Sooooo how's life? How's things? Say, you look really pretty!" Tristan complemented awkwardly.

Serenity blinked momentarily before answering. Just when she was about to say something, it was time for the couples' dance. Many couples headed to the dance floor and started to slow dance to the music.

Tristan's grin gotten bigger, making Serenity slightly nervous. "So uh, wanna dance?" He asked.

"I-"

"There you are, my dear." said a deep voice. Serenity and Tristan turned around and saw Seto Kaiba approaching the two. He wore his white tuxedo with a blue undershirt and a deeper blue tie. Even Serenity thought the arrogant man looked pretty sexy in a tux, of course..he probably knew it.

"Kaiba?!" Tristan exclaimed.

He glared at Tristan before turning his attention to Serenity.

"Sorry I was late, but my brother took a while to get dressed." said Seto. "But I'm here now and it seems like the dance is about to start. So, may I have this dance….Serenity?" he asked, extending a hand.

"She's...here with ….him?!" Tristan yelled in his mind.

Tristan's eyes widened like saucers, Seto Kaiba was asking the girl of his dreams to dance right in front of him. He wondered if there was something going on between the two and would Joey even be okay with it?!

Serenity blinked, staring at his hand. She wondered what was happening; Seto was asking her to dance with him. It was unexpected but it did beat dancing with Tristan. She also felt an urge to do it after staring into his piercing, blue eyes...they looked..sincere...warm...secure.

She smiled, taking her hand before Seto escorted her to the dance floor and away from Tristan. The CEO took one final glare at Tristan before turning away.

"W-what...what just happened?!" Tristan asked himself.

To be continued..


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I have to warn you..I'm not a good dancer." Serenity warned as she walked with him to the middle of the dance floor.

Seto smirked. "Neither am I...but we'll figure it out." he replied.

"I wonder if Joey will see me.." She wondered to herself.

The two started to dance after Seto's fingers intertwined with her as his hand was on the back of her waist. They moved in a soft, melodic motion, focusing on not stepping on each other's feet. While they weren't the best out there, they weren't bad for beginners.

"Thank you…" Serenity whispered.

He just gave her nod as his response to her thanks. "...I see he's still has that stupid crush on you." Seto commented, referring to Tristan.

Serenity giggled softly and looked up into his eyes. "You know...that's the first time I heard you say my first name back there."

Seto blushed slightly. "So?"

"Say my again again." she challenged.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Polkadots?" Seto asked, arching an eyebrow. "Wanting me to say your name like that, does it make your knees weak?" he added.

Serenity's eyes widened as she felt goosebumps on her back. "N-No of course not!" She replied with a deep blush on her cheeks. "And will you please stop calling me that? It's embarrassing!"

"Only when in public." he replied. Seto smirked at her reaction, no matter what she did, he would always get the upper hand.

"So...is Mokuba here?" Serenity asked, trying to make conversation.

"He went straight to the candy bar." Seto replied. "That kid and his candy.."

She giggled. "You feed him way too many sweets anyways." she joked.

Seto shrugged. "Hey all I do is give him his allowance and he can spend it however he wants. I want him to spend it on things that'll help him for later in life, but I can't control what he spends his money on."

"Do you like sweets, Mr. Kaiba?" Serenity asked.

"First, call me Seto if you're going to be casual with me like right now." He corrected. "And second, I'm not really a big sweets fan, but I don't exactly hate it."

"Really?" Serenity asked. "Maybe you haven't found the right treat."

Seto smirked, staring at her gorgeous face. "Yeah..maybe that's it. Anyways...would you like to catch some fresh air? It's too crowded for my tastes...besides, we could get away from Taylor over there."

Serenity nodded. "Sure, I'd love to."

Kaiba escorted the young Wheeler outside the hotel. There stood a beautiful pool with lights underwater which glowed the water. Nobody was outside nor in the pool, making it a perfect serene night to relax and be deep in your thoughts.

Seto looked into her hazel, honey eyes while Serenity met his icy blue ones. The cool air blew through their hair as they stood under the moonlight. The CEO felt his desires and male hormones kicking in again, but who could blame him? Right now…he wanted to kiss her at this spot.

Serenity felt herself drawn to him more and more...she's never seen a man so...desirable. He was too good to be real, this had to be a dream.

Serenity allowed him to trace a finger down her rosy cheek as he stared at her pink, plush lips. Seto wanted to see how they would taste…

He never desired a woman this much until now…

He slowly leaned in closely as he closed his eyes, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Being that it was his first kiss, he went gentle, hoping the now surprised Serenity would respond positively.

Much to his surprise, he felt her lips returning the kiss before her arms wrapped around his neck, then Seto wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

It seemed like time stopped for these two; after seconds into the kiss, they both pulled away slowly to breathe.

"That..was…" Seto whispered, never feeling a sensation like this. It even brought him memories of his childhood for some odd reason...he started to think about his birth mother…

"Nice.." Serenity finished. It was like she took the words out of his mouth. Maybe this mushy kissing stuff wasn't so bad...

"Yeah….I-"

"Well well well, look what I found." a voice taunted from behind. Seto and Serenity turned around and saw a smirking Duke Devlin with his arms crossed. "I wonder what your brother is gonna say when he sees this...his little sister and his worst enemy.."

Seto stood in front of Serenity while glaring at Duke. "What the hell do you want, Dice-Boy?"

"Her." Duke simply replied, with a callous smile across his face.

To be continued..


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Seto clenched his teeth, after hearing what that creep tried to do to Serenity, he didn't even want him getting five feet near her. Although he wondered why he was defending this woman...he barely knew her and she was just the secretary; yet he felt his protective instincts kick in. Now that he thought about it, he's been helping her a lot lately.

"D-Duke.." Serenity stuttered.

Duke pointed to his reddened cheek. "Remember that, Serenity? When you slapped me!" he demanded.

"I told you to stop!" Serenity defended.

"Yeah, you ignore me, the person girls throw themselves after, yet in you melt in the arms of your brother's enemy...geez what's with you?" Duke replied.

"That's enough, you coward!" Seto growled.

Duke shook his head. "I bet she didn't tell you how I paid for her to have a nice dinner, I treated her like a princess, I let her in my ride! At least she could let me have a little pussy!"

"That's no excuse, you-"

"Shut up, Kaiba! You're just jealous because I was going to get some before you!" Duke yelled, as his crueler side started to show. He turned to Serenity. "As for you, you tease...I'M taking your innocence...then Kaiba or any other man can do whatever they want to you after, but I call dibs.."

"Is that what he truly thinks about me…?" Serenity wondered as her eyes widened. Seto slowly started to approach Duke; he was absolutely silent at this point...yet he was filled with anger.

Duke chuckled, not showing any signs of fear. "Oh, whatcha gonna do, Kaiba-"

However he was stopped when Seto punched Duke square in the jaw, causing a bit of blood to gush out.

Duke growled at the CEO, wincing at the pain. "Why you-"

While Duke was still in pain, Seto kneed him hard in the crotch, causing the dark haired man to grab his crotch in pain. Just as Duke was distracted, Seto picked him up and was planning to throw him into pool.

"Now you're gonna see what happens if you come five feet away from her!" Seto threatened.

Duke's eyes widened, knowing what he was planning to do. "N-No wait! You're gonna ruin my new suit!" He panicked.

Seto smirked. "Surrender then, then maybe I won't allow an inch to hit the water."

"I surrender!" Duke panicked without question. "I surrender!"

The blue eyed CEO shook his head and dropped Duke onto the ground, which was a lot more painful than the pool. "You don't wanna face attempted rape charges? Then don't come near her again, got it?" he asked. "Or else…"

Duke managed to get up with blood running across his lip. He didn't even face Serenity as the dice expert ran out out of the party before driving away.

"I think you just won.." Said Serenity.

Seto shook his head. "He turned into a wimp because of that stupid suit." He commented with a light chuckle. "Ah but I wouldn't worry about him now."

Serenity bowed. "T-Thank you, Mr. Ka-..Seto.."

"Not a problem." He replied coolly. Suddenly Seto looked away from her and playfully pushed her into the pool with a smirk on his face.

"Should've kept your guard up, Wheeler." Seto joked. He turned around and saw Serenity...still underwater. He wondered if pushing her was a good idea. Was she drowning?

"Dammit.." Seto muttered before immediately diving into the pool. However Serenity swam up to the surface before he could rescue her.

Seto came up to the surface after seeing her swim. "Wait, you could swim this whole time?!" He asked.

Serenity playfully stuck her tongue out. "Gotcha." She taunted before splashing him in the face. "And now you're wet, like you said..you should've kept your guard up."

Seto smirked. "Well I'm gonna get you wet…" He whispered, making Serenity blush at the innuendo. As she was distracted, Seto dunked her underwater with him for three seconds before releasing her.

They swam to the surface. "Oh that's real mature, Seto.." She teased dryly.

Seto smirked playfully. "I told you to keep your guard up." he warned.

After sometime in the pool, the two got out of the pool to dry off. Seto escorted her to the pool chairs and they sat down. He looked over to the shivering girl; since she didn't wear a jacket like he did, she would be freezing.

"Are you cold?" Seto asked.

Serenity sneezed a bit and shook her head. "N-No.." She lied.

Seto took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Don't ever lie to me.." He said. Serenity gave a smile as she felt herself get warmer.

"I had fun…" He admitted, making Serenity look up to him. "I haven't had this much fun since...damn I'm not even sure…"

"I thought you didn't have fun.." Serenity whispered.

"Neither did I.." He replied, staring into her eyes. Serenity gave a smile; the way the stars sparkled in the reflection of her eyes...it was art, the most beautiful art anyone could witness…

Seto swallowed, hoping he wouldn't ruin this moment. "Serenity…"

"Seto..don't say another word.." She whispered, leaning in slowly to plant a kiss. Seto returned the kiss, running his fingers carefully in her hair, making Serenity moan softly in the kiss. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away to breath.

She noted how Seto kissed with patience...he didn't rush things like Duke. For a guy who didn't have much of a social life...he was pretty good at kissing. Serenity even wondered if he even kissed any girls in the past.

Before Serenity opened her mouth, her stomach growled making her blush deeply. Seto chuckled at her embarrassed reaction. "You're hungry?" He asked.

Serenity nodded. "Yeah..hopefully there's food left."

"Well.." He gulped. "How about I take you out to dinner instead?" Seto asked.

Serenity blushed. "S-Seto, I-"

"Don't worry, it's my treat." He interrupted. "Besides...it'll be better than hanging out with this crowd."

"What about Mokuba?" She asked.

"I'll send someone to pick him up." He replied.

"And Joey?"

Seto smirked, nearly forgetting about her brother; of course he'd be furious if he took his sister out. "I'll bring you back. So is that a yes or no?" He asked for the final time.

Serenity gave it thought...but then nodded. "I'd love to.." She replied, making Seto smile.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Do you like sushi?" he asked, standing up.

Serenity nodded and stood up. "Mhm, I love it." she replied.

"Then I'll take you to this sushi restaurant in town." he replied before escorting her to his limo.

Serenity arched an eyebrow as she got in. "Is..is this a date?" she asked.

Seto blushed deeply, turning away from her. "What makes you think this is a date?" he asked.

The young woman shrugged. "I don't know...guy asks girl to eat sushi with him...alone. She replied, stating the obvious. "And he's offering to treat her."

Seto paused, after she made her points. "I...whatever, call it what you wish." he replied. "Take us to Masa Sushi." he instructed to his driver.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." said the driver. The limo drove to a nicer part of town and arrived at a beautiful restaurant. Before they could go inside, Serenity voiced her concern about their appearance, since the place was so fancy.

"But what about our clothes?" she asked. "They are still kinda wet."

"Who cares?" he asked. "They're only interested in money, not the clothes you wear. Now come on, your brother's going to freak out if I bring you back too late."

Serenity smiled and headed inside with the CEO before they were greeted by the hostess. "How many in your party?" she asked.

"Two." Seto replied.

"Right this way." she replied, grabbing the menus before guiding the two to their tables. They sat down and the hostess handed them their menus before leaving them alone. Serenity opened the menu and looked at all the options. There was so many to choose from; and a lot of them looked pretty tasty from the descriptions.

"I've never seen so many rolls on one menu.." Serenity commented.

Seto gave a light chuckle. "Get whatever you want, it's on me." he instructed. Serenity nodded and then closed the menu when she finally decided on the meal she was going to get. Seto closed his menu as well before the waiter came to take their orders.

"What are you getting?" Seto asked.

"I'd like to try the Dragon Roll with lemon tea." she replied. Seto nodded and made sure to remember the order.

The waiter arched his eyebrow, seeing their wet clothing they were wearing, but then he recognized Seto Kaiba and immediately stopped the snooty attitude. Seto ordered the meals for both him and Serenity and even ordered some Shrimp Tempura for the appetizer. The waiter wrote down the orders before leaving.

Serenity's eyes widened slightly. "How did you know I liked shrimp tempura?" she asked.

Seto chuckled. "Lucky guess." he replied. Truth be told, he saw her eat some at Yugi's party. However he'd never tell her that he watched her eat.

The shrimp came and they both tried some immediately. Serenity beamed in delight as she tried the delicious, flavorful seafood. "Mmm, this is pretty good." she complimented. "I remember I used to make this a lot.."

"Hm...you do cook?" Seto asked, trying the shrimp himself.

Serenity nodded. "Mhm, I have to or my brother would burn up the apartment like the last time he tried cooking." she replied.

Seto chuckled, imagining the thought of Joey trying to cook and ended up burning the place. Although truth be told, he shouldn't be laughing. Seto himself didn't know a thing about cooking, but fortunately for him, he had cooks and could afford to eat out whenever he wanted. Seto could hack, work with any kind of technology and run a corporation, yet he didn't know how to make a decent plate of eggs. This was something Serenity definitely had the upper hand in.

"What else do you cook?" Seto asked.

"Lots of things, really." she replied. "I also started to learn new recipes over the years I lived with Joey."

Seto nodded. "Maybe you'll have to show me your skills.." he said with a smirk. "In the kitchen of course."

Serenity giggled playfully. "Stop it." she said jokingly.

The waiter brought over their orders. Seto ordered the eel roll which consisted of cooked eel, cream cheese, spicy mayo, and teriyaki like sauce. Serenity's roll consisted of salmon, avocado, cream cheese, and sesame seeds on top. Both rolls came with wasabi, ginger, and soy sauce.

"Wow..it looks so colorful!" Serenity expressed. She used her chopsticks to pick up one before trying it. "Mmm.."

Seto looked over to the girl, he smiled a bit that she was enjoying himself. Her cheerful expression and smile made his heart skip a beat; he could feel it. It confused him, It intrigued him, it made him feel…

Just as Seto was about to say something, Serenity's phone rang. "I have to take this." she said, seeing it was from Joey. "I'm sorry! I'll be right back!" she panicked before heading to the bathroom. Seto just watched her leave to the restroom, having a good idea at who may be calling.

Serenity answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Serenity, where are ya?!" Joey asked. "I've been looking all over the party and I haven't seen ya!"

"Well..I went out to get some fresh air, the party was getting a bit too much for me." she lied, not wanting to Joey to worry too much.

"Oh, well if that's the case, want me to take you home?" he asked.

Serenity laughed nervously. "Ah..I'm okay, big brother. You enjoy the party, okay?" she replied.

"Alright, but it's ending soon. Mai's going to be staying at our place tonight if that's okay with you." said Joey.

"Of course!" Serenity replied. "Anyways, I gotta go. I'll see you after the party."

"Gotcha, bye si-"

Serenity hung up the phone and headed back to the table. "Sorry about that, it was my brother." she informed.

Seto nodded. "I figured he would be calling, what did you tell him?" he asked.

"Well..I told him I was outside getting some air." she replied. "And that I'll be out here until the party ended.

"Understood." he replied, understanding the situation. When they finished their food, Seto paid the bill and walked out with Serenity to the limo. Before entering the limo, she faced him with a smile.

"Listen..I had a really good time tonight." she complimented. "Sorry we had to end this "date" a little earlier." Serenity apologized.

"Damn that worry-wart of a brother…" Seto thought.

"Don't worry about it." he replied. He decided to slowly lean in and kiss her lips, making Serenity stop at her spot. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss while the driver turned away. After the kiss, Serenity breathed softly while Seto leaned into her ear.

"I'd say that was a pretty satisfying date.." he whispered, making Serenity flustered completely at his husky, charming voice.

"T-Thank you.." she replied as her voice cracked, making Seto chuckle. He could tell she was gonna be in his system for a very, long time...

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The driver returned to the party with little time to spare; Serenity figured it would be best if she went in there alone so Joey wouldn't see them together. Seto understood, besides he was just planning on leaving as well.

But after they said their goodbyes, Serenity looked back at the CEO with a shy smile, making him confused.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your brother?" He asked.

Serenity blushed lightly. "I...I was just wondering...are you...going to ever think about me?" She asked.

Seto blushed deeply, turning away from her. "W-What kind of question is that?" He stuttered.

Serenity giggled nervously. "I'm sorry...I was just-"

"Yeah, I'll think about you...I guess." He replied with shyness in his tone. He gazed back at her, hoping he wouldn't regret these next few words. "Will you...think about me?"

"Oh my!" She exclaimed. Serenity burst into a moment of giggles as her cheeks flushed in pink. She turned away from him, trying to hide her bashfulness.

"What?" Seto asked, with an arched eyebrow. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Serenity nodded. "Yes, of course I'll think about you." She replied. "Have a good night, Seto." She gave a polite bow before walking into the party.

"You don't need to be so polite all the time…" Seto thought to himself as he watched the young woman.

Serenity entered the party and sighed, she hated lying to her brother but she wanted to keep it a secret...at least for now. She felt herself crushing hard on the arrogant, cold, yet kind CEO...his brown hair and blue eyed combination was gorgeous. Not to mention he had intellect, he was hard working, yet he was so unpredictable.

Yet what stood out was how protective he was to those he seemed to care for...it was like a fierce emotion took over him deep inside. He was also capable of showing kindness as well...even to those outside of his family like towards the auburn haired secretary.

All the thoughts of him stopped when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Yugi Moto.

"Hey Serenity, I didn't know you were here." Yugi greeted.

Serenity smiled, it was a good thing it was Yugi and not Tristan. "I've been here for a while, but then I went outside to get some air." She replied.

Yugi chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I don't blame you. I wanted to take myself and Tea outside but people kept wanting to talk to her about her dance gigs."

Serenity giggled. "Goodness, she has been getting quite popular hasn't she?"

Before Yugi could reply, Joey appeared behind them and wrapped his arms around both his sister and best friend. "Heeeeeey you two! Serenity, I see you came back! Ya ready to go?"

Serenity nodded. "Mhm, I'm a bit sleepy." She replied with a soft yawn.

Joey released them and smiled. "Yeah, and I think Mai has had enough." he replied, pointing to his drunk girlfriend.

"Miss, you already had five glasses!" The bartender exclaimed.

"S-Shut up! I'll tell you when I had enough!" yelled a drunk Mai. Joey shook his head and carried the curvy blonde on his shoulders.

"Sorry bout that, we were just leaving." Joey apologized.

"Ooooh Joey, where we going?" Mai slurred before hiccuping.

"Guess I'll be driving us home." Joey told Serenity. "Can you sit in the back seat with Mai for me to keep an eye on her?"

Serenity nodded. "Of course." She replied, before heading out to the car. While riding in the car next to a sleeping Mai, Serenity touched her lips slightly at the kiss Seto Kaiba had given her. This kiss itself felt magical and Seto actually did make a good companion to hang out with...her opinion of the CEO got brighter within each time they've met.

Of course….there was one problem...and that was Joey's hatred for the CEO.

Meanwhile Seto sat in the limo with Mokuba as they headed back to the mansion. Mokuba looked at his brother, wondering why he was so dazed.

"So...Seto, I haven't seen you at the party for a long time. Where were you?" The younger brother asked.

Seto looked back at him, trying to decide if he should tell Mokuba.

"Hell what's the worst that could happen.." Seto thought.

"I was...at a sushi restaurant with Whe-...Serenity." Seto replied.

"Wait, you were on a date?!" Mokuba asked. Seto glared at his brother, maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"I guess if that's what you wanna call it.." Seto replied.

"Did you two have fun? Did you guys kiss?!" Mokuba asked, wanting to know everything.

Seto was hesitant to reply but then gave a nod. Mokuba beamed in delight; his brother received a kiss, from a pretty cool chick.

"So how was it? Was the kiss good? Awkward? Bad?" He asked.

"She was...gentle…" He replied.

Mokuba arched an eyebrow. "That good or bad?"

Seto just chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I guess you could say it was good…" Said the CEO. "She..reminds me of someone special…"

"Who?" Mokuba asked. "Does she remind you of your Blue Eyes White Dragons?" he asked.

"What? No, Mokuba...she.." Seto felt himself struggling to complete his sentence, making Mokuba anxious.

"What, Seto what?!"

"She reminds me of mom..."

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Mokuba's eyes widened as his response; Seto never really spoke about their birth parents that much...this to him was a surprise.

"You mean..our mom?" The younger Kaiba asked.

"Yes...our birth mom..the woman who was pregnant with us." Seto replied.

Words could not describe the love and respect Seto had for his late mother. She had to be the most gentle woman he's ever met...she was so forgiving, understanding, caring...much like Serenity. Seto wanted to do anything for her.

Unfortunately she died from childbirth from giving birth to Mokuba. Seto revealed their mother's death one year to Mokuba, making the young brother cry into his arms that night. Mokuba believed that Seto may resented him due to the death of their mother.

However that was far from the truth as Seto raised and cared for him all his life. The kid was like a son since Seto took on a fatherly role at a young age, especially when they were adopted by Gozaburo, who brought torture and psychological abuse.

Seto did feel pride as he saw his young brother become an intelligent young man with honor; he still couldn't believe he raised that kid with his sweat and blood.

Despite taking that fatherly role….Seto believed he wouldn't be the father that his own children deserved if he were to have any. If anything, Mokuba would be a better father.

He loved children and cared for them yet having his own would haunt him…it wasn't a part of his plan.

Yet...here he was, going on a date with a woman after he said he didn't believe in romance.

"Mokuba…?"

"Yes, Seto?"

Seto cleared his throat before speaking. "Are you...upset? About...not having a mother figure?" he asked.

Mokuba shook his head. "Not at all..I mean...I'm sure mom was amazing...but I don't feel like I'm missing anything. Besides, you raised me Seto! You gave me a wonderful life and I'll always be forever grateful!" he cried.

"Mokuba…" Seto whispered.

Mokuba wiped his tear and smiled. "Besides...I've met some cool women...like Serenity...she's like a big sister. I can talk to her, I can go to her if I have a problem.."

"You trust her a lot...don't you?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Of course...but nobody can take your place, Seto! We're family and that's the most important bond."

Seto nodded and looked at his brother. "Mokuba...how do you know when you're in love..?" He asked.

Mokuba paused, before laying back on his chair. "There's no definite answer." He replied.

"What?! Sure there is!" Seto exclaimed. "Everyone in the world seems to be doing it so it must be easy! Even that simpleton mutt Wheeler has someone!"

Mokuba couldn't help but laugh at his brother's reaction. He gave him a smile. "That person makes you wanna become stronger. That person makes you feel a way that you could never feel with anyone else...that person makes you have goosebumps when you talk to them...and seeing that person alone makes you happy."

"You said there was no definite answer." Seto commented.

Mokuba chuckled. "Well..everyone has different views on love. That was my point of view."

Seto crossed his arms as he gave Mokuba's answer thought, recalling all the points he made and interactions with Serenity. It was like she was stuck on his mind; sure in Battle City he did notice her but not this much. Seto believed it was because he desired those Egyptian God cards more than anything else back then.

"Those were the days...the days where my tournament was turned into some sort of freak show.." Seto thought.

Mokuba noticed that once again, his brother was in a daze. "Seto..?"

"Thanks, Mokuba." He interrupted before getting out the limo when they arrived at the mansion. Mokuba followed his brother.

"What for?" He asked.

"Simple, for answering my question. Sure it wasn't anything I expected but I cleared things up." The CEO replied.

"I see. So...what do you think about Serenity?" Mokuba asked.

Seto groaned quietly, making him pause for a while. For some reason, his heart started to thump quicker than before as he thought about her. "She's...nothing like her brother..which is unbelievable." He praised...kinda. The elder Kaiba couldn't exactly describe the feeling and he didn't want Mokuba piling on questions.

"Ooookaaay…" Mokuba said, unsatisfied.

"By the way, Seto...are you in love?" he questioned, since they were on the subject.

Seto looked down at the shorter teen. "You ask a lot of questions…" He commented. "It'll be wiser for you to go to bed instead…"

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Seto, can I get the extra large hot chocolate?" Mokuba asked.

"Fine." Seto replied. "And I'll get the medium coffee."

Another week has arrived and Seto was back to his normal work routine; however Mokuba was out of school for the summer leaving him to spend more time. Since the date, Seto nor Serenity has spoken to one another.

Seto did get a glance of Serenity working at her desk earlier this morning but didn't say a word; not because he didn't like her but he felt too deep in thought from the date...it scared him since he kept his mind all about her.

Now the Kaiba brothers were at a cafe called Black Cup, while Seto was on his break. He promised Mokuba that they would "hang out" more casually.

"Will you be dining here or to go?" The cashier asked.

"We'll be here." Seto replied, handing the woman his card. The drinks were paid and the Kaiba brothers headed to a table that was further from some of the customers.

"So, you still haven't told me much about the date." Mokuba commented.

Seto shrugged a bit. "Mokuba, it was just a date. We ate, I paid-"

"And kissed." Mokuba interrupted, wiggling his brows.

Seto glared at his brother while the barista served them before leaving them alone.

Mokuba sipped his extra large cocoa with tons of whipped cream. "Mmm amazing!"

Seto shook his head. "You're the only one who drinks hot chocolate in the summer."

"Look who's talking! You're drinking coffee." Mokuba protested.

"That's because I need it to stay up." Seto counter argued, sipping his plain black coffee. Mokuba sighed and Seto smirked, knowing that he was absolutely right once again.

"Anyways, Becky is coming next week and-." Mokuba started.

"Wait, who the hell is Becky?" Seto asked perplexed.

"Uh...my girlfriend Rebecca." Mokuba replied.

Seto groaned, he was not looking forward to her again. "Go on…"

"Well...I was hoping to go on a romantic vacation with her to a resort." Mokuba proposed. "Just for a week."

The older brother raised an eyebrow. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, Seto. I'm worried about you. You've been working too hard." Replied the younger brother. "And I want you to come with us...besides...where else would I get the money?"

"I don't wanna see whatever you two do." Seto cringed.

"Well if you're gonna feel left out...why not bring someone you know with you." Mokuba suggested. With a snap of a finger, he figured out something. "Like Serenity!"

"You want me to go on a vacation with her?" Seto asked.

"Yeah! I mean you do like her right?" Asked the younger brother.

"But we just went on a date, a vacation together would be too quick." Seto replied.

"Buuuut it'll give you a chance to get to know each other." Mokuba argued. "Besides, it'll be nice to hang out with someone besides me, especially a girl."

Seto sighed. "I'll think about...but it's gonna blow up in my face." he replied, drinking the coffee.

"I doubt it, Seto. I'm sure she likes you more than you know." Mokuba reassured, Seto only thought "we'll see" as they finished up their drinks.

After the cafe, the Kaibas headed back to the limo, but before Seto said anything, he saw Serenity Wheeler entering in the cafe with grace as her long hair blew in the quiet wind.

"What's she doing out? This isn't her break…" The elder Kaiba thought.

"Seto? Is everything okay?" Mokuba asked.

"Driver, I want you to take Mokuba home." Seto instructed, getting out the limo.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Mokuba asked.

Seto stopped. "I...I need to speak to someone." He replied before heading inside. Seto entered the cafe and saw her from behind...choosing on what to order.

The CEO approached before tapping her shoulder, making her turn around.

"Oh Se- Mr. Kaiba." Serenity greeted, trying to be professional. . "What brings you here?"

Seto chuckled. "To get food. Why else would I be at a cafe?" He replied, smirking.

Serenity blushed. "How stupid of me." She thought.

"Well..anyways, you can go in front of me. I'm still deciding." she said. Seto nodded and approached the counter.

"Get me the extra large iced chocolate with whipped topping." Seto commanded.

"An extra large..?" Serenity thought. "He must be really thirsty.."

"Anything else?" The cashier asked.

"Put in two straws...for me and the lady." Seto replied, glancing at his auburn haired secretary.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"You do like chocolate, don't you?" Seto asked, Serenity nodded before Seto paid for the giant drink before sitting down with her.

"Wait..we're going to split the drink?" Serenity asked.

Seto smirked playfully. "Well I can't finish all this by myself...I'm sure you'll do just fine." He replied as the barista served the giant drink in the middle of the table.

Serenity slowly took a straw, followed by Seto and started to suck the straw to taste the drink.

"That's...actually delicious." Serenity complemented, sipping more. She saw Seto looking at her, not drinking a thing.

"Aren't you going to drink, Mr. Kaiba?" Serenity asked.

"We're not at the office so call me Seto." He corrected. "Second, maybe later..you seem like you're enjoying that drink."

Serenity nodded. "It is pretty delicious and rich..mm..it's so creamy." She commented, sucking the straw. "I've never had anything like this."

Seto smirked. "Good, I like seeing you suck on it, Polkadots."

Serenity blushed three shades darker. "S-Seto!"

Seto nearly chuckled at her embarrassed reaction while Serenity's eyes were widened like saucers. She never knew he was such a pervert...although she didn't like to stereotype others, but he was a young, grown man after all…

Seto started to suck on his straw while Serenity did the same as their eyes met with each other. The auburn haired woman blushed as she was lost in the pool of blue in his eyes; all she could do was stutter...she couldn't get a single word out.

She pulled away, making a distance between them. Seto stopped sipping the drink before looking at her dead in her hazel eyes.

"So… I'm going to only ask you this once." He said. "I want to take you to a resort. Would you be interested?"

Serenity blinked in confusion. "A resort? But Se-"

"It's going to be with me, Mokuba, and….his girlfriend...Rebecca Hawkins." Seto replied.

"Oh that sounds nice but...why me?" She asked.

"Because you look stiff and you need a vacation."

"Y-You're one to talk!"

He sighed. "Because... I slightly hate you less than everyone else." Seto answered.

Serenity couldn't help but to giggle softly. "He does have a strange way of words…" she thought.

"Besides, I'm your boss giving you a vacation. Anyone would love to be in your shoes." Seto reminded.

"But what about my bills? I need to pay bills you know." Said Serenity.

"I'll continue to pay you, think of it as a lazy work week." He replied, sipping the drink. "I'm just paying for your company.

"Gee, now I feel like an escort…" Serenity commented sheepishly.

Seto blushed deeply. "It's not like that at all." He growled. "Look, just go on this week long vacation!"

Serenity sighed, he was beginning to sound desperate. "Alright...I'll go, but my brother's not going to be happy." She answered. "OH! I know! I could tell him I'm visiting mom! She lives hours away from Domino and Joey doesn't talk to her."

Seto arched an eyebrow. "Why isn't he talking to the woman who gave birth to him..?" He silently asked.

"It's...a long story." She replied sadly, before perking up again. "Besides, I have so much to do in the office!"

Seto nodded. "You think on the ball, Polkadots...I like that." he replied, smirking.

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Serenity angrily asked.

"It's better than calling you a breed of dog like your mangy mutt brother." He said. Before Serenity could say something, the CEO placed a finger on her lips. "Besides...if you didn't come, I'd have to hold on to the fact that you snuck out during work hours to come here."

Serenity blushed deeply. "Y-You wouldn't…"

Seto smirked. "It wouldn't look impressive on your record...so..that's a wise move you've made, smartest one honestly."

"Great, now he's back to being mean." Serenity thought as she stood up. "Gee the one time you decide to rebel a little, it catches up to you."

"So where is this resort going to be at?" She asked.

Seto shrugged. "Mokuba's going to decide, since it was his idea, he's going to set everything up, without using my help except for my money."

"Y-You know he's still a kid, right?" Serenity asked.

"I ran a company at his age." Seto replied as the two walked out. "Anyways...I'll make your preparations and you convince your mutt of a brother that you'll be out of town. Which shouldn't be so hard to do with his pea brain."

Serenity placed her hands on her hips. "I wish you'd stop calling him a mutt!"

Seto smirked. "No, now get back to work." He instructed before walking away.

Serenity sighed and felt her self control working with her. Sometimes she wondered how anyone could deal with him sometimes...even though she witnessed his kindness at times.

Serenity walked away, causing Seto to stop and look back at her to make sure she was safe during her walk back to Kaiba Corp.

The CEO smirked proudly, watching the sway of her long, auburn hair.

"Glad we can come to an agreement...Serenity Wheeler." He thought to himself.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Mokuba started to type on his laptop, researching a place for a romantic vacation. With amazing deals this summer and Seto's help with the money, Mokuba had confidence in this. Not that the Kaibas cared too much on deals when it comes to stuff, but it was nice to save some money on occasions.

The younger brother beamed as he found what he was looking for.

"Alright! I think I found the perfect spot!" He cheered.

Seto entered his office where Mokuba was at. The raven haired teen faced his older brother as he sat down on the chair.

"Big brother, I figured out the place we should go to!" Mokuba proposed. "It's called Flamingo Resort and they have all sorts of activities."

"Ah, I've heard of that place." Seto replied, mindlessly typing on his laptop.

"By the way..is Serenity coming?" Mokuba asked.

Seto smirked. "Oh of course, little brother." He replied. "I saw nothing but excitement in her eyes…" Lied the CEO.

"Well good because this is going to be awesome!" Mokuba cheered. "Rebecca will be here on Thursday night, so I'm thinking we should leave on Friday morning. Think that'll be okay?"

"Choose whatever you please, Mokuba." Seto said as he typed in his own laptop.

"Yeah so we could finally get you that vacation…" Mokuba thought as he started arranging the vacation with the click of the mouse.

Later on, Serenity arrived home after a day of work. Fortunately she had the whole apartment to herself, since Joey was at work. She slowly unlocked the door and immediately went to her room to change into some more comfortable clothing.

"I can't believe Seto invited me on vacation…" Serenity wondered, as she changed into a pink spaghetti tank top and orange shorts. She sat on her bed and grabbed her small laptop, to see if she had any emails.

Serenity logged into her emails and went into the inbox, but what caught her eye was the most recent one sent by Seto Kaiba.

"He must've looked at my resume...that's the only way he got my address…" Serenity thought.

She clicked the email and started to read the invite from Seto Kaiba. "So the resort is the Flamingo Resort on the coast…leaving at ten in the morning on the Kaiba private jet.."

Suddenly she received a call on her cellphone; Serenity answered the phone hoping it wasn't someone like Duke or Tristan.

"Hello?" She asked.

"You opened the email right?" A deep, familiar voice asked from the other line.

Serenity just nodded. "Yes..Seto." She replied.

Seto smirked as he sat on his chair. "I will organize a taxi to take you to my private airport that will be picking you up from the house this Friday morning. All you need to do is lie to your brother about your whereabouts…" He instructed.

Serenity gulped at the last part….lying was something that she hated doing, especially if it's towards Joey or anyone she loved. She just nodded, trying to keep a brave face as she squeezed her phone slightly in her grip.

"I will do what I can, Seto Kaiba…" She replied.

"That's my girl…" Seto thought.

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Serenity sighed and drank her warm tea while watching a bit of television on her chair. She gave it thought on what to tell Joey but also came up with possibilities of the outcome of not going well. What if Joey were to find out about the truth?

Serenity heard her brother come into the apartment after working his shift as a waiter. She bravely smiled, watching her brother slouch on the couch.

"Hey Joey, how was work?" She asked.

"Zzz...pain in the ass boss...zzz" Joey mumbled as he started snoring.

"Oh...that bad huh?" She paused. "Well..Joey, on Friday I'm going to be gone for a week to mom's." Serenity lied. "So I won't be here in Domino."

Joey nodded as he slept, but he did manage to listen to her. "O-Oh yeah?" He asked.

Serenity nodded. "Mhm..so I'll prepare some food for you before I leave." She added. As the auburn haired woman continued, she felt her tongue taste bitter from the lies she told. It just made an uncomfortable feeling inside her.

The blonde duelist yawned, he recalled his mother..the woman who separated the siblings making Joey have a slight resentment towards her for leaving him with his alcoholic father. However if Serenity wanted to visit their mother, he wasn't going to stop her.

"Don't worry about my dinner, just make sure you have everything packed and..zzzz…"

Serenity stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Joey. Have a good night." She replied before heading upstairs.

"Thanks sis, you...zzzzz"

Serenity rested in the covers after removing her slippers. She laid in the bed, satisfied that she did what was told. Joey would be furious if he found out she went on a vacation with the Kaibas. He'd possibly do something he'd regret forever.

Everything on Kaiba's end was set as well; the rooms were set, everything was paid for, now all they needed to do was show up.

Serenity drifted into her slumber...finding herself in another dream about the arrogant, yet soft CEO. Serenity didn't know if she should be afraid...or continue thinking about the elder Kaiba.. but the mind did what the mind did..

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Clothes, hygienic products….oh I feel like I'm missing something...oh well." Serenity said to herself as she overlooked her packed luggage.

It was now Friday morning, the day of the vacation with the Kaibas. Joey was still convinced that Serenity would be staying at their mother's. While Serenity continued to regret lying, Joey was a simple minded kind of guy.

After organizing her room, she headed downstairs with her travel bag and purse. Fortunately the taxi that Seto hired just arrived and was waiting patiently for her.

"Joey, the taxi's here!" Serenity called out.

Suddenly she heard footsteps running downstairs. "Wait wait wait, lemme see you off!" Joey replied.

His blonde hair was a mess, he was shirtless and wore nothing but sweatpants; but he didn't care, he just wanted to see Serenity one last time before she would be gone for the week.

"Joey, are you sure?" Serenity asked.

"Hey I'm not gonna see ya for a week, at least let me say goodbye." He replied. "Buuuut...are you sure moneybags will allow his secretary being gone? Not dat I care about Kaiba's feelings, but I care about your job and-"

"He said it's alright." She replied. "I can assure you that he allowed it."

"Well...alright, I believe ya. Now lemme get your bag for ya." Joey said.

The Wheeler siblings headed out to the taxi where the driver was waiting for them. Joey arched an eyebrow, the taxi driver looked a bit...creepy looking. The driver was a tan skinned, middle aged, old man with large eyebrows who wore nothing but a black driver's outfit, and sunglasses.

"You must be, Miss Serenity Wheeler." The driver said. "My name is Shin and I will be driving you to the airport." he added, giving a polite bow.

Serenity returned the bow. "Nice to meet you." She replied. The driver took the bags from Joey and placed them into the trunk.

"I want ya to be safe, alright?" Joey asked as he hugged Serenity.

Serenity smiled. "I will...I made some food for you that'll last you a week. I will see you soon, Joey." She replied before getting into the taxi.

The driver got in and started the engine while Joey waved as the taxi took off. The blonde man smiled proudly, watching his adult sister travel by herself.

Joey sighed with a smile. "Well...be safe, sis." He thought. "Meanwhile...I got to ask Mai a very important question tonight after a candlelit dinner!"

Meanwhile the taxi drove Serenity to a small airport that was outside of the Domino Area. It the a private airport for Kaiba Corp and any Kaiba brand aircraft. Even Serenity had to admit that this was the most impressive airport she's ever seen...from its sleek technology to its beautiful color scheme of blue and white.

The taxi arrived at the gate. "This is your stop. Just head in straight and it'll direct you to the plane that you will be traveling on." The driver instructed.

"Thank you...shall I tip you?" Serenity asked.

The driver shook his head. "Mr. Kaiba gave us strict orders to not let you pay a thing, but thank you for the generous offer." He said as he got her bags.

Serenity got out of the taxi and thanked the driver before going inside. First, like many airports, Serenity had to go through security. It was short yet simple due to its superior technology that was developed by Kaiba Corp.

She continued to move forward and saw Mokuba and what appears to be a young, teenage girl about his age. She had long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and cute freckles along her cheeks. She even wore red framed glasses, giving a cute, nerdy girl impression to her style.

Mokuba's arm was around her waist, so it looked as if they were a couple. Serenity eyes widened slightly; finally figuring out who she was.

"Rebecca…" Serenity recalled her name in her mind. "I haven't seen her since last year…"

Serenity waved. "Rebecca! Mokuba!" She cheered, running towards them.

Rebecca grinned at her friend and hugged her. "Hey you, long time since I visited last year."

"Yes, how is it in America?" Serenity asked.

"Pretty normal, my grandpa and I-"

"Alright, enough with the mindless chatter. The plane is here and we don't have time to waste." Said Seto Kaiba as he approached his brother and the girls.

Rebecca crossed her arms. "You're not gonna wear that to the resort?" She asked, referring to his trench coat.

Just as Seto was going to say a smartass reply, Serenity got in front of her. "She's right, it's gonna be hot at the resort."

"Ah I see you made it." Seto said with smirk.

"They know each other?" Rebecca whispered to Mokuba.

Mokuba chuckled. "It's...a long story. So how about we get on the plane?"

"Alright, you do that. I'm going to take care of some things." Seto replied before leaving them alone.

Serenity watched the CEO head into a different room as Mokuba escorted Rebecca onto the Kaiba Corp private plane. "Wonder where he's going…" Serenity thought before following the couple onto the plane.

Rebecca and Mokuba sat on the two seats that were grouped together while Serenity sat at a different group. Her chair was closer to the window, making her have a glimpse to see outside.

Seto soon sat next to her, much to Serenity's surprise. "You looked lonely there." He commented.

Serenity looked at him. "Thank you.. I'm actually really looking forward to this trip."

Seto nodded. "You like the beach or something?"

Serenity beamed with an angelic smile. "Me and my brother used to go there all the time before my parents divorced." She informed. "We used to play in the ocean, collect shells, build sand castles. I know it must sound boring to you.."

"It's not boring at all.." Seto muttured.

"To be a carefree kid…must've been nice.." The CEO thought.

"Set a course to the Flamingo Resort." Seto instructed in his built in communicator in his trench coat collar.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Said the pilot. "We'll be taking off immediately. Please be strapped in until the signal goes on." He announced.

The engines roared and preparations were made. Rebecca, Serenity, and Mokuba had beaming excitement on their faces while Seto sat there looking emotionless as usual, however it took a rocket scientist and much more to know that he felt a slight excitement, yet a part of him didn't want to be there. However Seto showing his true emotions wasn't his style.

It was a quiet ride between Seto and Serenity, but she did manage to get some words out of him. The conversation was really about the resort and what to be expecting; this only gave Serenity much more excitement, she was like a little kid. Then again, she barely got to on vacations like many other families. Mostly due to what little money they had and their focus on fixing her eyesight.

Soon the plane landed at a sizable area near the resort. The door soon opened as the group headed outside to see the scenery after being cooped up.

"Oh my goodness…"

Serenity was immediately in awe...lush plants, warm sun, blue skies...warm white sands...it was like heaven. She couldn't even believe this place even existed. It was too perfect to be real..

Suddenly a man and a woman ran up to the group. They wore uniforms with name tags, indicating that they were employees of some sort.

They both bowed in respect. "Welcome Mr. Kaiba and friends to Flamingo Resort, a place to enjoy nothing but fun in the sun! We welcome you and hope you enjoy your stay!" Said the man and woman in unison.

Mokuba looked at Seto. "Hey Seto, let's take the girls to the beach!" He cheered, hoping to see Rebecca in a bikini.

"You three can go after we unpack, I have work to do." Seto replied.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "We came to get a vacation besides…" Mokuba signaled Seto to lean in closer in which he did. "It's bikini season…" The raven haired teen whispered, pointing to Serenity.

Seto stared at the auburn haired woman. "Mokuba, since when did you become a damn pervert…?" He whispered back.

Mokuba shrugged. "I'm a teenage guy, what did you expect?" He asked dryly.

Seto paused, but then a playful smirk appeared on his face. "I like the way this kid thinks.." He thought, focused on the beautiful secretary.

"Alright I'll go, but don't think I'll enjoy it." Seto replied to his brother.

Mokuba smirked. "That's what I thought."

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Wow….it's gorgeous.." Serenity whispered.

Everyone at the resort looked as if they were doing some sort of activity; whether it was water skiing, playing at the beach, surfing, or even just relaxing at the white sands. Nothing but paradise filled the environment as Serenity felt herself getting excited at all the possible things she could do at this moment.

The group headed into a large hotel and Seto approached the main desk. The hotel manager grinned, seeing that a celebrity was in his establishment.

"Mr. Kaiba! What a wonderful-"

"We have reservations for four." Seto said, not wanting to make any small talk.

The manager nodded. "Of course, just let me check the computer." he said, before typing in some words. "Ah, it says you have two rooms."

Seto felt his eye twitch. "Two r-rooms? Mokuba…" he growled in his mind.

"Fine, whatever." he replied. After checking in and collecting the keys, the group headed to their rooms that were on the tenth floor, giving them an ocean view. The rooms were right next to each other with Mokuba and Rebecca taking one room while Seto and Serenity took the other.

As soon as they got to the rooms, Mokuba and Rebecca entered in immediately to get some alone time in before the beach, leaving Serenity confused. "Wait...so it's not going to be with girls with girls and guys with guys?" she asked.

"Never said it would be." Seto replied, unlocking the door with his card.

Serenity's eyes widened. "Wait?! You mean...we're going to share a room?!" she asked. "But we can't!"

"We can and we will." Seto replied. "Unless you wanna pay for a room on your own. Besides, this trip is supposed to be "romantic" as Mokuba put it."

"H-He never told me that part!" Serenity exclaimed in her mind.

Serenity gulped and entered with the room with the CEO, on the bright side...there was an ocean view and the room was even nicer than her entire apartment. She figured that she would keep positive thoughts as long as Seto didn't try anything "funny" with her. Although to make things worse..there was only one large king size bed.

"Well..it is really pretty here." Serenity commented, making Seto smile slightly.

"Now unpack and get ready for the beach, we'll stay there until dinner." he instructed.

Serenity nodded and unpacked her luggage, but to her surprise...she did not see her bikini in that bag. "Oh no.." she muttered.

"What?" Seto asked.

"I..forgot my bikini.." Serenity replied nervously.

"...You knew we were going to a resort and you didn't bring your swimsuit?" Seto asked, Serenity shook her head making him groan quietly. "Then I guess we have no choice then. Come on, I'm taking you shopping so you can get a new one."

Serenity blushed. "A-Are you sure?"

Seto nodded and signaled her to come on. The two went downstairs to a clothing store that was in the resort. The place was quite clean and beautiful; everything was organized and there were some beautiful options for people to choose from.

Serenity was awed by the selection of swimsuits, while Seto wanted her to pick one and just go. He couldn't understand why it took girls so long to choose an item when shopping. However seeing her happy was better than her worrying and such.

"Which one should I choose?" Serenity asked. "There's so many choices!"

Seto smirked, was she really asking his opinion? He pointing to a sling bikini that was hanging up, making Serenity's eyes widened and her cheeks redden.

"I-Is that even a swimsuit?!" She asked.

"I don't see what's the problem, it covers the things you girls usually cover up." Seto replied.

"Just barely! I might as well walk on the beach naked!" Serenity yelled.

"Well..I'm not opposed to that idea." Seto whispered into her ear. Serenity pushed him away playfully and decided to look for something else.

The auburn haired woman found a white bikini; it was sexy but it wasn't too much. "Here, this is much better. I'm going to go try this on." She informed, picking it up from the shelf.

Seto shrugged. "Sure you don't want the other one?" He asked. "I'd much prefer that one on you."

Serenity's cheeks blushed deeply before she entered the changing room. "That Seto Kaiba is a real pervert sometimes...what's the idea with him." She thought before stripping out of her clothes and into the bikini.

Serenity even had to admit that the bikini looked really nice on her. The top gave a her cleavage a bit of a push, not that she needed it...she was already developed in the chest area. However this bikini made her feel gorgeous and a good amount of sexy.

"Hey, how does this look on me?" Serenity called out. Seto stood up from the chair and entered, only to find her in the white bikini.

His cheeks began to redden and he even felt himself getting a nosebleed. Those curves, her skin...she looked quite hot in that. Serenity wondered why he was being so silent as he continued to stare.

"Are you...okay-"

"I'll pay for it." Seto interrupted, collecting his thoughts. "You wear that bikini under your clothes so we can go straight to the beach." He instructed.

Serenity gave a nod and a smile. "Alright, I'll be ready in a minute."

Seto walked out of the room, grabbing a tissue as his nose started to bleed to clean it up. It was like a switch inside him turned on, seeing her in that thing. Hell, it was perfect for her...the way it fit her..the way her figure looked..everything.

"She's going to be the death of me…" Seto thought in his mind, as he approached the counter.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

After heading to the beach, Seto and Serenity found Mokuba and Rebecca already in the ocean. Mokuba wore orange swim trunks while Rebecca wore a blue bikini to show off her slender figure.

"Hey you two! What took you so long?" Mokuba asked with an arm around his girlfriend.

"She forgot her swimsuit." Seto bluntly replied.

Serenity blushed lightly. "S-Seto!" She exclaimed, making the taller man smirk. Serenity removed her dress to reveal her bikini, turning Seto's proud and arrogant smirk to a blushing, aroused individual.

"Looking great, Serenity!" Rebecca called out.

"Thanks! You too!" Serenity replied. She turned around and looked at Seto, who turned away from her to hide his blush. "Aren't you coming in?" She asked.

Seto groaned, taking off his shirt to reveal his abs. His upper body was ripped, making Serenity stare...his body was quite impressive. He must work out a lot.

"W-What the hell are you staring at?" Seto asked.

Serenity just smiled. "I didn't expect you to be so ripped…"

The blue eyed man smirked and crossed his arms. "My skills and superior intellect aren't the only things that are strong, ya know."

"I can see that your arrogance is as well." Serenity thought, taking some sunscreen. Seto watched as she rubbed the lotion on her body, to prevent herself from getting a sunburn. The CEO had a desire to rub her creamy, slender legs as he watched her delicate hands.

Serenity looked at the CEO, blushing slightly. "Mind if you rub some on my back?" she asked.

Seto nodded and applied some on his hands before rubbing her back. Serenity sighed in serene, he had really nice hands and it felt like a nice massage. She couldn't do nothing but smile as Seto blushed slightly, he slowly started to become more comfortable rubbing her.

"Thank you.." Serenity replied before getting up.

"Don't mention it.." Seto replied, relaxing on his towel.

"Aren't you going to rub some on yourself?" Serenity asked, sitting next to him. "You don't want to get burned don't you?"

"Hmph, the sun's not going to bother me." He replied. "I can sit here for hours without it."

Serenity was going to open her mouth but decided not to. She just smiled, his pride just amused her. "Alright then." She replied before relaxing on the shore next to him.

After mere seconds of sitting, Seto felt his skin getting warmer. The sun's rays pierced him, causing him to feel irritated. He growled from the subtle pain.

Serenity looked at him. "Is everything ok-"

"Just hand me the damn sunscreen!" Seto interrupted.

Serenity giggled and did just that. "I told you to wear sunscreen." She said, getting a glare from Seto. She was used to his glares by this point, no longer seeing them as a threat but a playful reply that proved she was right.

The CEO applied sunscreen grunting impatiently.

"You know...I bet I'm a faster swimmer." Serenity challenged, trying to get the CEO into the water.

Seto arched his eyebrow as the call of the challenge got to him. "How? I have longer legs than you, Wheeler."

She just giggled. "That means nothing, it's better to have speed than long legs." Seto just shook his head, she was challenging him and she was going to regret it.

He stood up much to her surprise. "Alright, then let's see it." He challenged.

Serenity stood up and looked at him with a determined expression. "You're on!" She said before running to the water. Seto decided to walk behind her, the real race would begin once he got in the water.

The water was a bit cold, but Serenity swam in it immediately getting used to it. However Seto had some chills roaming down his back, but kept his cool. He soon swam towards Serenity after getting used to the water.

"So, how will we do this?" Seto asked.

Serenity pointed to a very small island in the water; in fact it was so small, there was only one palm tree on it.

"Whoever gets over there first wins." She replied.

Seto smirked. "Since I'm a gentleman, I'll give you a head start, Polkadots." He said.

Serenity blushed once again by that nickname. "Y-You're gonna regret that! Anyways..let's make it interesting, if I win you stop calling me Polkadots." She instructed.

"Not fun, but whatever. If I win then I get a kiss from you." He whispered, making Serenity blush deeply.

"A-A kiss?" She asked. "But why?"

Seto frowned. "You ask so many questions." He commented. "Because I want to, that's why. Now let's start racing."

Serenity smiled. "Alright….5...4...3...2….1...GO!" She announced, before the race.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Seto allowed Serenity a five second head start before swimming after her. Due to his longer legs, he managed to pass Serenity with ease, making her frustrated.

However the auburn haired woman felt a tingle in her veins. It felt like a motivation not to lose to him as the elder Kaiba gloated as he was on the road to victory.

"Not gonna hold back!" She exclaimed.

Serenity swam faster, eventually passing Seto Kaiba, much to his disappointment. "How did she become faster…?" Seto thought, attempting to keep up with her.

Although the crafty CEO had a plan...

Just as Serenity was about to make it, she felt a tug on her foot. It was Seto, who grabbed her right foot and pulled her closer to him thanks to his strong muscles.

Serenity's eyes widened, looking back to him. "H-Hey, that's cheatin- oomph.."

Much to her surprised, Seto silenced her with a kiss, in which Serenity gave into as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Mokuba smiled proudly at his brother while watching the two kiss. "Ya know, they look pretty good together." He commented to Rebecca.

Rebecca giggled. "Come on, it's not polite to stare, ya know. Let's go get some ice cream and give them privacy."

"Oh boy, let's go!" Mokuba cheered, walking out of the water with his girlfriend.

After a good five minutes of kissing, they both pulled away for air. Serenity was in dazed while Seto just smirked.

"I have something to tell you…" He whispered in her ear.

"W-What is it?" Serenity stuttered.

"You lose." He commented. The blue eyed man just released her before swimming off, making Serenity confused. However as soon as Seto made it to the small island, she figured his devious plan.

"And I win." He finished.

"Y-You cheated!" Serenity expressed.

Seto gave a small chuckle. "We never made any rules. So how could I possibly have cheated?" He asked.

"I…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He replied before swimming towards her. "And now...I get my prize."

"A-Another kiss?!" Serenity asked. Seto nodded and cupped her chin before leaning closely to capture her lips in a kiss.

Serenity couldn't help but kiss back. His kisses were pretty addicting and he could say the same about her. After the sweet kiss, they pulled away, staring into each other's eyes while definitely speechless.

Just as Serenity was about to speak, her stomach growled loudly. Seto chuckled at her embarrassed reaction, it was just too adorable.

"Let's get something to eat then." He said.

Serenity gave a smile and nodded. "Sure." She replied before getting out the ocean. "By the way...where's Mokuba and Rebecca?"

Seto shrugged. "No idea, but I'm not waiting around for them."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded. "Mokuba can take care of himself and his girlfriend, besides...we need a little vacation ourselves." Seto replied with a smile.

Meanwhile Joey was back at Domino seemingly enjoying himself despite his sister's absence. The young man had just proposed to Mai Valentine at a beautiful five star restaurant. Fortunately she accepted and the two shared a kiss, a slow dance, and even shared a free dessert. Joey felt like things were going his way now.

"It's really beautiful…" Mai whispered in awe, admiring her ruby ring on her finger.

Joey smiled as he paid the bill. The ring was nowhere cheap so saving up for it really made him feel proud.

"I'm just glad that you agreed to be my wife someday, Mai." Joey complimented. "Trust me, I swear I'll make ya da happiest woman alive! Just you wait and see!"

Mai couldn't help but giggle. "Oh I know you will, you dork." She replied. "Besides...I already am feeling happy."

Hearing this brought joy to Joey; who would ever thought those two would get this far...even Joey was quite surprised somewhat. However, he was too happy to worry or fret.

"Oh yeah, and that's not all. I got us reservations to that Flamingo Resort you've always wanted to visit." Joey informed.

Mai gasped. "J-Joey…."

Joey smirked, as they left the restaurant, he held his now fiancée's hand. "Mhm, just think of it as a pre-honeymoon. I already got the plane tickets and stuff." He replied.

Mai smiled at him. "And when did you plan on taking us?" She asked.

"Tomorrow at noon...just you and me." The young man replied happily, sealing the sentence with a kiss.

To be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"What? Mrs. Yamada was a great teacher!" Serenity exclaimed.

"She didn't know a thing about teaching." Seto replied. "Hell, she didn't know what she was talking about most of the time."

"Maybe so, but she was a real sweetheart." Serenity replied, as she entered their hotel room.

Seto closed the door after entering behind her. "The most impressive thing she did was remember everyone's names." He argued.

After the two had dinner alone, Seto and Serenity found themselves now talking about teachers from Domino High, since they attended the same high school. They shared their moments in highschool, but of course Serenity did most of the talking; although Kaiba did know what to say to make her laugh and be entertained.

Serenity decided to smile and change the subject. "Thank you for dinner."

"Don't mention it." Seto replied.

"Mind if I take a shower first?" She asked.

Seto shrugged. "Not at all."

The auburn haired woman grabbed her nightgown and hygienic products before heading into the restroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in after stripping.

Serenity felt relaxed as the hot water touched her creamy skin. She sighed peacefully, feeling her long wet hair getting drenched.

She could say she had an amazing day with the elder Kaiba. He was a guy she'd never expect to fall for...gorgeous, rich, yet arrogant...yet he was kind, devoted, and protective underneath that cold surface. Hell, he was even funny when he wanted to be.

There was also his kisses...he kissed with such passion yet he was gentle when it called for, and there was a feeling of love and admiration.

Serenity blushed, thinking about the kisses she received from Seto Kaiba. "I'm eighteen yet I'm blushing like a lovestruck schoolgirl.." She thought.

After scrubbing and rinsing her body, Serenity turned off the water and dried herself before wearing her nightgown.

The nightgown was a long, pink satin one which showed a bit of chest. Serenity thought that she wasn't going to share a room with Kaiba at first, however now she believed it was a bad idea to pack it.

Serenity gulped, hoping it wasn't too sexy. After straightening the bathroom out, she headed out of the bathroom to lay in her bed.

However she saw Seto Kaiba outside at the balcony just….staring outside at the moon. Serenity's curiosity sparked, hoping he was okay. She headed outside to the balcony and stood next to the taller man.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Serenity asked.

Seto looked back at her, ignoring the question. "What are you doing out here? It's cold." He asked, slightly blushing at the sight of the nightgown.

"Just making sure that you're alright." Serenity replied. Seto grunted and took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Serenity was about to object, but it was pretty cold out.

"Thank you.." She whispered, immediately feeling warmer. "Seto...how do you do it?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"Just...all this...running a company, and at such a young age." She asked.

Seto shook his head and smirked lightly. "I've been through worse..a lot worse."

"How so?" Serenity questioned.

Seto's face suddenly turned serious; this was definitely a touchy subject on his part. He was hesitant about saying anything about his past...but decided to speak.

"My stepfather...he wasn't a kind man…" Seto replied, making Serenity's heart feel melting inside. "He would force me to study for hours...no breaks, no sleep...he would threaten me about taking our toys...or worse... doing something horrible to Mokuba.."

Serenity felt like tearing up at this point, she never knew Seto had it that tough in the past...that would explain his cold attitude. He was trying to hide any weakness; he believed it was essential for the business world.

Seto hoped she wouldn't cry, it was a thing in the past and he only gotten stronger because of it..however he felt vulnerable at this point. His childhood was the crappiest part of his life...and now he was opening up to this woman.

"Seto…" She whispered, wiping her tear.

Seto turned away from her, trying to hide his face...or even see her cry. "That bastard even separated me and Mokuba...sometimes I couldn't see him for days...I didn't know if something happened to him…" He continued, however his tone sounded...weaker.

Serenity felt more tears pouring on her cheek. "I know exactly what that feels like...being separated from a loved one.."

Seto shook his head, this woman was one of the most happiest, cheerful people he's ever met...he didn't believe she had any tragedies.

"Don't pretend you know what I've gone through! How could you possibly know?!" He demanded, looking at her dead in the face.

Serenity felt herself feeling weaker just thinking about her past. "Because...years ago...my mother separated me from my brother...and we didn't see each other in years…"

Seto felt himself shocked...he now immediately felt regret for yelling at her. It was unfair to Serenity because he didn't know about her childhood..even though he hated Joey, Seto did feel a great deal of sympathy inside.

"Y-You were separated for years?" He repeated. Not one year, but multiple years; unlike Seto who got to see Mokuba after a short period of time...this was nothing like Serenity's absence from her brother.

Serenity nodded, feeling a tear run down her cheek. "That's why my brother doesn't talk to our mother anymore…"

"Serenity…"

She only gave a small, sad smile. "But everything turned around for the better...me and- Oh!"

Seto captured Serenity in a tight, warm embrace. Serenity froze while Seto tried to fight every urge to show tears. Serenity decided to return the hug gently and relax in his arms, making Seto's heart skip a beat.

Seto soon released her after a minute and looked at her, recalling every moment he's seen her...even at Battle City, which happened five years ago. "You...you are really strong...Serenity Wheeler…" He whispered. "How is your smile so bright?"

"Because...I believe…" Serenity simply whispered, touching his cheek gently. "I believe in the best…everyday.." She added, tearing up.

Seto wiped her tears on her cheek with his thumb gently. Serenity couldn't help but blush as his cheeks got as equally as red. They only gazed into each other's eyes...wondering what was going to become of them.

"I guess...we're a couple of fighting spirits." Serenity commented.

Seto chuckled lightly. "I guess we are…" he replied, giving a genuine smile.

Serenity then blushed, looking away from him. "By the way...my underwear is red…"

Seto arched an eyebrow, blushing lightly. "Okay...why are you telling me this?" He asked.

Serenity looked back at him. "B-Because...you keep calling me Polkadots...and I figured..I'd.."

Seto only chuckled. "Oh that...because you're the only one I know that makes Polkadots look presentable." He admitted. Serenity blushed, a compliment from Seto...was quite rare. Especially if it were about one's appearance.

"Although...I'm curious to see you in red.." He whispered. Serenity felt butterflies roam in her stomach...that husky voice had her weak to her knees..even though he was being perverted at the moment.

"S-Seto…"

His face turned serious. "Serenity...are you afraid of me?" He asked softly, feeling concerned.

Serenity shook her head. "Of course not...I...I feel like I can trust you…despite what people say about you...despite all the rumors..." She whispered. "Despite even what my brother says…"

Seto cupped her face, looking into her eyes. "I will make sure that I will keep that trust. I promise you that.."

"Seto..what are you saying?" She asked.

"That I will protect you…" He whispered.

Serenity's eyes glistened as she stared back at him. Nothing but sincerity was on his face...nothing but warmth was the CEO's aura. Every bit of security...she felt with him.

The CEO slowly leaned in, capturing her plush, pink lips in a kiss. The kiss itself was now a bit more fiery, yet to Serenity it was perfect. He used his other hand to stroke her long, flowing hair lovingly before resting it on her waist.

His tongue begged for entry in which she gladly obliged. Two tongues battled for dominance as Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Seto then moved his other hand down to her cute buttocks before giving it a squeeze.

"Seto…" she moaned, before getting caught in another kiss. The blue eyed CEO then moved his attention lower, placing butterfly kisses down her neck.

Serenity knew exactly what Seto wanted...and she was perfectly fine with it..

Seto then whispered in her ear. "Why don't we go back inside? This is too public for my tastes.."

Serenity nodded. "It's alright with me...Seto Kaiba…"

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

(WARNING: Lemon)

Serenity was carried into the hotel room by Seto Kaiba before he closed the balcony door. The CEO placed the auburn haired woman on the bed, removed his wife-beater and continued the heated kiss. The kiss was lustful yet had a loving and lively feel in it.

Seto then moved down to her neck, kissing down on the slender, creamy skin. He started to adjust her gown straps so that they would slide down her arms, revealing her round, sizable breasts in the process.

Seto's eyes were filled with lust, however he then froze just when Serenity thought he would go further.

She looked up at the taller man. His brown bangs were covering his eyes. "Seto..?"

"I can't take advantage of you, Serenity.." Seto whispered.

Serenity placed a hand on his cheek and gave a warm, comforting smile. "It's not taking advantage...if I'm as willing as you are."

"W-What?"

"I want you.." She replied bluntly, yet sweetly. "I just want you, Seto Kaiba…"

Seto looked at her breasts and then into her eyes. "Are you sure?..."

Serenity hesitated, but then gave a confident nod. Seto read her like a book, but before he could do anything...she wrapped her arms around his neck kissed him with passion.

The CEO did nothing but return the kiss, snaking his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. Her bare chest pressed on him made his hormones rise up as the two battled inside with their tongues.

Seto then pulled away, going back to his previous target...her breasts. She was about a C cup, which was perfect in his eyes. He grazed her collarbone with his tongue before moving down to her chest, sucking and kneading both breasts with his hands.

Moans escaped the auburn haired woman's mouth, the pattern he went felt incredible.

"T-That feels so good…" She whispered.

"Aren't you a naughty little angel…" He whispered, giving a nipple a pinch which made her gasped.

"Seto…" Serenity whispered with a lustful look in her eyes. "Allow me..."

"Hm?" He questioned, watching the girl get up from the bed and kneeled. Seto smirked and stood in front of her, knowing exactly what she wanted to give him.

Serenity pulled down his blue boxers, amazed at what was bestowed upon her. He was larger than average...making it perfect in her eyes. She smiled before giving a lick to his manhood, giving Seto a little sample…

Seto felt himself react to it in a split second, making Serenity giggle softly. She began to start the blowjob, giving Seto a sensational feeling.

"Argh...S-Serenity!" He moaned, as she continued bobbing her head back and forth. She continued to speed up the pace while playing with his balls with her hands, which didn't help Seto and his resistance to throat fuck her.

"If you keep this up...I'm gonna cum, Serenity!" He informed, holding her head as she continued. "S-Shit, I'm going to cum…"

Serenity removed her mouth from his manhood and decided to continue with a handjob, making Seto grunt and groan as he felt the sensation at his lower region.

"Dammit Serenity…" He growled, immediately cumming on her face and mouth, watching the juices drop into her breasts and gown.

Serenity swallowed what juices she had in her mouth before looking up at him. "W-Was that okay?" She whispered innocently.

"How is she so good at that.." Seto wondered.

The CEO smirked. "Definitely...but the fun.." He started before picking her up, and pinning Serenity onto the bed. "Has just begun…"

Serenity blushed deeply, wondering what he had in mind. Seto then looked down at the nightgown that still covered her...that was no good for him.

"Hm..I'm naked, but you're still covered in that.." He whispered, nibbling gently at her earlobe. "Why...I wouldn't want you to feel left out…"

He suddenly slid down her gown with ease...seeing her in nothing but red, lace panties, just like she told him. Seeing the beauty like this just stunned him…

His blue eyes and finger traveled down her toned yet soft stomach to her the red clothing that blocked her lower region.

Seto smirked. "Maybe the color red isn't so bad after all…" He said, being that the elder Kaiba was never really a fan of it, however after tonight..it'll probably change.

He slid the panties down her slender legs, tossing them aside. Seto could immediately detect a pleasant scent coming from her womanhood, it did nothing but drawn him even more. The scent of her sex aroused him, it made her more desirable.

Kissing up her thighs before arriving at her spot, Seto slid a finger inside her opening, making the woman bite her bottom lip.

"I see you're already so wet.." He whispered. His eyes darkened with lust. Seto slowly leaned down to her opening. "I wonder...what would happen if I did this.." He whispered, lightly jabbing his tongue inside.

"S-Seto!"

Seto continued to pleasure her with his tongue at her womanhood, making her arch her back in ecstasy. Serenity soon felt something building inside her as the CEO continued to go deeper, before she came into his mouth.

"A-Ah...S-Seto…"

Seto licked up the juices before planting a deep kiss on her, making Serenity taste her own for a good minute.

"Doesn't it taste delicious?" He whispered before Serenity nodded.

The CEO soon positioned himself, ready to take things further with her. "Tell me you want this...before I do the very thing I've always wanted to do.." he whispered.

"I want this...all of this...I only want you, Seto…" Serenity admitted.

That was all he needed to hear; that angelic voice, those innocent eyes, that beautiful smile...it did it…

"She's beautiful…" he thought.

Seto chuckled lightly before placing a kiss on her. "Then, I'll be gentle…"

Just before they were about to continue, Seto's phone started to ring. Seto growled as he grabbed his phone, if it was one of his employees calling, he was sure ready to fire them.

However it was Mokuba calling according to the ID; it didn't help Seto but he couldn't fire his own brother. Serenity gave him a smile of approval to answer the phone.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked, still quite annoyed.

"Hey big brother, am I interrupting something important? If I am, I'll call back later-"

"No. You're not interrupted anything." He replied dryly. "Now what is it?"

While Mokuba started to talk, Serenity crawled over to Seto and started planting kisses on his chest. Seto blushed lightly as his ran a free hand back her back and cupping her bum cheeks before giving them a light tap.

"Eep!" She squeaked.

Mokuba soon said goodbye and Seto hung up before looking at the auburn haired secretary. "I apologize for the interruption."

Serenity shook her head. "Please don't apologize."

"But he ruined his night." Seto replied.

Serenity giggled and placed a finger over his lips. "Not at all...besides...I'm having a lot of fun.." She whispered lustfully, nibbling his earlobe. "Aren't you…?"

Seto arched an eyebrow, but then smirked before pinning her down onto the bed. His eyes were a dead shade of dark and lust as he felt his body no longer having self control.

"You're gonna regret doing that, Serenity…"

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Surfing, relaxing, yoga classes...a girl can get used to this!" Mai exclaimed in joy.

She wore a lavender tube top and shorts with purple sandals. Her long, blonde hair was also in a ponytail.

"Yeah, just make sure not to be too excited." Joey warned.

He wore a wife-beater with an orange unbuttoned shirt on top with green shorts and brown flip flops.

The couple arrived at the Flamingo Resort earlier in the morning to have the whole day to relax and do any of the fun activities. Mai was immediately in awe at all the activities it had to offer while Joey just wanted to sleep in a warm bed and maybe eat some food. However he knew he did this for Mai, so whatever she wanted to do, he was going to accompany her unless told otherwise.

Mai kissed his cheek, making Joey blush. "Too late, besides...I'll make sure we have your kind of fun later on.."

"Yeah?" Joey asked, sliding an arm around her waist.

"Mhm...just you and me.."

Joey smirked. "So an all nighter of playing video games?" He asked.

Mai facepalmed. "How could you be so dense, Joseph Wheeler…"

Joey only chuckled. "I'm just messin with ya, babe." He replied before kissing her cheek. "Now let's get checked in so we could-"

"Ooooh a wine tasting?!" Mai exclaimed, running towards a sign.

Joey sighed, this was going to be a long day for him. He shook his head. "Damnit Mai!"

Then the blonde duelist started to think about how Serenity would be doing at their mom's house. It worried him that she would be so far away from him; he still saw her as a young girl who needed protection. The anxiety was eating him up deep down ever since she left.

"Just be okay, Ren…" Joey wondered.

Meanwhile Serenity woke up after her night with Seto. Her body was completely naked and her long, cascading hair covered her breasts. She stretched and yawned softly, feeling slightly sore but quite satisfied.

"I see you finally woke up." Seto commented. Serenity towards and saw him already dressed with two cups of coffee on the tray.

Serenity smiled. "Sorry, but I was feeling sore from last night."

Seto smiled with pride and handed her some coffee with some cream and sugar. "I didn't know how much you wanted so I grabbed them. The coffee might be a little cooler now."

"You're sweet...so what should we do today?" She asked.

Seto sat on the bed next to her. "Well Mokuba and his girlfriend went to the beach again on their own, but whatever you wanna do, it's up to you."

"Will you be joining me?" Serenity asked before sipping her coffee.

"If you really want me to, Polkadots." He teased, kissing her forehead.

Serenity blushed lightly. "Well...I'm still a bit sore..maybe we can relax for a while and get some ice cream."

Seto nodded. "Then get dressed, we have a long day today."

Serenity nodded back with a smile. "Right!" She replied.

Meanwhile Joey and Mai finally entered their room. Mai was immediately awed by the beautiful scenery while Joey looked less focused on the room.

"Now I could definitely get used to this! I even saw a jacuzzi so it must be classy!" Mai cheered. The blonde woman looked at her fiancé, who had a serious look on his face. "Joey, what's bugging you? This place has the best room service to offer and you look-"

"Sorry, Mai. I'm just concerned about Serenity." Joey replied honestly. "She's travelin on her own to mom's and it's a long ways from me."

Mai have a warm smile. "She's a smart girl...I'm sure she's alright." She replied. "But if you're worried, why not go give her a call to check up on her?"

Joey beamed in delight. "Yeah! I'll call her to check up on her! You're a genius, Mai!"

Mai winked. "Don't forget beautiful, talented, and humble.."

"Pfffft humble she says."

"Want me to marry you?!"

"Sorry…"

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Joey dialed Serenity's number while Mai went to freshen up. The blonde, young man was anticipating to speak to his sister. What was one day seemed like forever to him.

Unfortunately for Joey, Serenity was too occupied with Seto, the CEO was quite protective over the young woman as she wore a beautiful white sundress. Any admirers of Serenity would have to face Seto's intimidating glare.

The pair walked hand and hand to the ice cream shop that was nearby the resort.

Joey got frustrated and dialed her once again and again, but it was no use. Serenity had her phone on silent, making it difficult for Joey.

Joey decided to leave a message."Hey sis, just wanted to leave ya a message! Hope you're doing fine and don't forget, your big brother loves ya!"

He sighed. "Mai, she won't answer!"

"Maybe she's busy, don't bother her, Joey." Said the Harpy Duelist.

Joey shook his head. "I won't give up until I know my baby sister's alright!" He replied determinedly. Mai sighed, she knew once Joey had something on his mind there was no turning back.

"Why don't you call your mom, hun?" Mai suggested while checking out her reflection.

Joey stood there...he hasn't spoken to his mother since the operation. For most of his life, she hasn't played the mother that he's wanted; all he had was his abusive, drunk of a father.

There was also the fact that she took Serenity from him. Joey remembered the day when he caught his mother cheating on his father, causing them to get into a final explosive fight before leaving. The mother ranted about how her life was poor and called her husband useless.

This made Joey's father feel like a failure, causing him to spiral into alcohol and gambling, making their financial situation worse.

Everything turned out for the better eventually..Joey had amazing friends, a fiancée,a job, and an apartment that was shared with his wonderful sister.

But now….he felt like there was no other choice. He didn't want to wait so he decided to call his mother.

Ms. Kawai, aka the ex Mrs. Wheeler, was watering her garden, however she heard the phone ringing, causing her to answer it.

"Hello? This is Jane Kawai, to whom may I be speaking to?" Asked the mother.

Joey gulped and cracked a fake smile. "Hey...ma, it's Joe- I mean Joseph."

The mother's eyes widened as she placed a hand over her mouth. "J-Joseph...it's been years...how are you doing?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you.."

Joey sighed mentally, this was quite awkward for him. The woman who partially ruined his life was on the other line, however he remembered why he called.

"So..listen...I'm calling to ask about Serenity." Joey stated.

"What about her?" Ms. Kawai asked.

"Well...how she doing?" Joey asked.

The mother blinked in confusion. "Well I'm not sure, isn't she sharing an apartment with you?"

Joey arched an eyebrow. "Well yeah but she said she was visiting ya for the week."

Ms. Kawai laughed nervously. "Well she never told me she was coming."

"So...is she with you or not?" Joey asked calmly, hoping the worst didn't happen.

"I'm sorry but she's not..is something happening to my baby?" She asked.

Joey clenched the phone, trying his hardest to contain every bit of self control. "No….did she lie to me…?" Joey wondered.

"Joseph..?"

"Goodbye...ma.." He replied before hanging up. "What the hell…Serenity…"

"Everything alright, Hun?" Mai asked, sitting next to him.

"Serenity…she's not with mom like she said she would be…" Joey whispered, clenching his fists.

To be continued...


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"What are you talking about, Joey?" Mai asked, perplexed.

"I meant what I said. She's not with ma like she said. Aw man, now I'm worried, what if something happened on her plane?!" Joey asked. Anxiety built up in the blonde duelist hoping his sister wasn't hurt or anything.

Mai placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shh..calm down, Joseph..."

"Mai, how can I be calm-"

"Joseph..Remember we saw an ice cream parlor near the resort. Why don't you get some and cool your mind off this whole thing?" Mai suggested. "Trust me, after you cool off, we'll figure out this problem."

Joey sighed. "Y-Yeah..ya right." He replied, standing up. "WELP, just give me five minutes, Mai. I'll be right back!"

Mai smiled and the blonde duelist ran out the room and headed down to the ice cream parlor, hoping food would calm him. It's not the healthiest method for therapy but it was Joey's method.

Meanwhile Seto opened the door for Serenity before going in. The auburn haired woman looked over the many flavors they had to offer. Seto just watched over her while deciding what to order himself. He was probably planning on ordering a plain vanilla while Serenity would get some crazy, different flavor.

"Anything interest you?" Seto asked, interrupting Serenity.

Serenity looked back at him. "Yes, the strawberry cheesecake swirl looks great." She replied.

Seto nodded and faced the employee that worked there. "I'll have a strawberry cheesecake swirl and a plain vanilla."

The cashier nodded. "Excellent choice!" He replied before adding up the total. Seto paid for the ice cream and the cashier started to prepare their cones. They were handed to Seto before he handed the strawberry flavored treat to Serenity.

"Thank you very much." Serenity told the cashier, since she knew Seto wouldn't do it. Serenity started to lick her treat as they headed outside; however Serenity accidentally tripped, making Seto hold her hand tight so she would be safe from the fall.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked, helping her stand normal.

However her ice cream dropped onto the ground, making her sad.

Serenity nodded. "I'm fine...but I dropped the ice cream you bought me. I'm so sorry, Seto.." She apologized.

Seto didn't think anything of it, he could always buy her another one. However a plan appeared in his mind as he escorted Serenity to bench that was in front of the parlor.

"Seto…?"

Seto leaned his cone in front of Serenity's lips. "You can have mine."

Serenity gasped. "Oh Seto...I couldn't..it's your's."

Seto shook his head. "I wasn't hungry anyway...besides, you love sweets way more than I do. So go ahead, lick it."

The woman paused, wondering if he was just being nice or was this one of his perverted schemes...or a little bit of both.

Serenity slowly stuck out her tongue and started to lick the vanilla ice cream. She continued to lick while she savored the treat as Seto held the cone for her. He did nothing but smile slightly, watching a happy and excited expression on her face.

Serenity got a little cream on the corner of her lip, making Seto chuckle. Serenity looked at him. "What's so funny?" She asked.

Seto smirked. "You got a little mess on your lip…"

She gasped. "How embarrassing! Let me get a napkin-"

Seto slowly leaned in. "I'll get it.." He whispered before licking her lips. Serenity released a soft moan before the licking turned into a passionate kiss, locking lips while fighting for dominance with their tongues.

Meanwhile Joey approached the ice cream parlor and saw the couple kissing, without know their identities. "Geez, couldn't they get a room or something…" He thought, trying to look away but he found himself staring. He recognized that long, auburn hair...

However after pulling away, Joey got a good glimpse of their faces. His eyes widened and his mouth hung opened….it was Serenity kissing his worst enemy…

No words could describe the rage and fury Joey felt at this point….

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Joey yelled, running towards them. "YOU GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, MONEYBAGS!"

Serenity and Seto turned and saw Joey extremely pissed...their guesses were that he saw everything or..at least the kiss.

"Joey, what are you doing here?!" Serenity asked.

"What am I doing here?! What are YOU doing here locking lips with him of all people!" Joey exclaimed. "You said you were going to Ma's house! You lied to me from the very start, didn't ya?!"

Serenity looked down in shame. "Yes..."

Joey was far from done as he turned from Serenity towards Seto Kaiba, who stood there speechless. No name calling, no wiseass jokes...just silence.

"And YOU, YOU KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU TEN FEET FROM, YA BASTARD!" Joey yelled. "VIOLATING MY SISTAH LIKE THA-

"Joey he was not violating me!" Serenity defended, angry at such an accusation.

Joey turned towards her and grabbed her hand. "You shut up! I had enough out of you! I'm taking you back to my room and you are never to see that sleaze ever again!"

"Joey, you can't make me!" She yelled.

"Yes I can, you're my little sister and you follow whatever the hell I say!" The blonde man yelled.

Joey grabbed the ice cream from Seto's hand and smashed it into his face before dragging Serenity away from the blue eyed man.

Seto didn't care that he looked like a defeated dog just now...he didn't care that his defeat was in the hands of Joey Wheeler, the man he'd call a second rate duelist.

When he took Serenity...his world immediately became blank...slowly fading its color as he stood there alone.

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Joey dragged Serenity into the hotel room and tossed her onto the bed. Joey sat on his chair, glaring directly at his younger sister.

Mai gasped, seeing Serenity and then a pissed off Joey. "Serenity? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'll tell ya why she's here, Mai. I caught her smooching Kaiba behind my back!" Joey interrupted.

Mai's eyes widened like saucers,she would have never guessed Serenity and Seto together. "S-Serenity? Are you….dating Seto Kaiba?" She asked.

"Um...well.."

"Oh this is just perfect! You snagged a nice one! Now you and I can go shopping!" Mai cheered.

"Who's side are you on anyways?" Joey asked his fiancée. Then his chocolate brown eyes turned towards Serenity. "Anyways that's not the point, are you sharing a room with him too?!"

"Yes, yes I am.." Serenity admitted.

Joey's eyes widened. "N-No...Serenity, what the hell?! With that psycho?! Geez, I'd rather you be with Tristan if that's what it took!"

"He's not a psycho, Joey! Seto Kaiba happens to be a caring, protective, kind man. Sure he's not perfect but who is! I know I'm not!" Serenity explained. "And I'm not interested in Tristan like that!"

Joey turned away from her. "Mai...I'm sorry, but I'm packing and taking Serenity home. You can stay here, but I'm using my plane ticket to get home!"

"No!" Serenity yelled.

"Joseph Wheeler, what the hell?!" Mai called out. "We haven't even begun this vacation!"

Joey grabbed his suitcase, immediately packing. "Sorry but I made up my mind! I don't want Serenity with Kaiba and I'm going to make sure I watch her head back to Domino!"

Meanwhile in Mokuba's hotel room, the raven haired teen was watching television while Rebecca couldn't help but think about Seto and Serenity. The two were unlikely couple...especially since Joey despised Seto, not to mention they had two different personalities and statuses.

"Think Seto and Serenity are alright?" Rebecca asked, preparing her tea.

Mokuba nodded. "I'm positive, babe!" He replied. "I'm sure they're getting along just perfectly as we speak."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Rebecca decided to answer it, suspecting it to be the maid. However it was none other than Seto Kaiba, who looked depressed as ever.

"Kaiba, is everything okay?" Rebecca asked as Seto entered their room. He silently ignored her.

Mokuba looked at his older brother. "Hey Seto! Where's Serenity?"

"She's gone…" Seto replied. "Her brother took her.."

The young couple's eyes widened. "Wait, what's Joey doing here?!" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know and I don't care! I just want Serenity back!" Seto declared, clenching his fists, holding back any tears.

"Seto…" Mokuba whispered.

"I...I….love her…" He said weakly, as a single tear slid down his cheek. "I've never felt this way about a woman."

Mokuba nodded and stood up. "Do you really love her?"

"With everything, Mokuba." Seto replied.

"Well...then go after her!" The younger brother cheered. "Don't let her slip through!"

Seto nodded, clenching his fists. No doubt, he had to go after the girl he loved. "I know what I must do…" He whispered with a determined tone in his voice. "Thanks little bro." The CEO said before leaving.

"Wait, how will you find out Joey's room number? He could be anywhere!" Rebecca called out.

Seto looked back at her. "Oh..I have my ways of getting information." He replied with a smirk before leaving the couple alone.

Rebecca was puzzled while Mokuba smiled proudly, if there was anything problem, Seto could definitely fix it.

"Good luck, big brother…" Mokuba thought.

Seto headed down to the lobby and approached the check in desk. The manager politely smiled at the famous CEO.

"Hello, Mr. Ka-"

"Tell me the room where Joey Wheeler is in!" Seto demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do such a thing, Mr. Kaiba." The manager replied. "Unless...you give me some motivation.." He added, holding out his hand for money.

Seto growled. "Damn, vultures…" Then the CEO smirked, having another plan up his sleeve.

"Fine...I'll show you motivation." He replied, reaching out to the manager's hand before squeezing it tightly. The manager's eyes widened, feeling the pressure that was inflicted upon him and it only continued to get worse.

"P-Please let go, sir!" The manager begged.

"Not until you swear that you'll tell me Joey Wheeler's room number!" The blue eyed man demanded.

"Okay okay! I will!" The manager cried out. Seto released him before the manager winced in pain at the squeezed hand. After giving it seconds to recover, the manager researched Joey's name on the database.

"Ah, Mr. Wheeler is staying at Room 420." The manager replied.

Seto looked over at the screen, the manager was being truthful after all. "Good now hand me the key that'll give me access to all rooms."

Without hesitation, Seto was handed the keys. "Good work, consider this an improvement to your job." He bluntly replied.

"C-Certainly, sir. Now..I do work for tips." The manager suggested.

Seto turned away from the greedy man. "Alright fine, here's a tip: go get a new haircut, dork…I got someone who actually means something to save." He replied before leaving the lobby and a speechless manager.

Meanwhile Seto ran upstairs to the floor and headed to the room Joey was assigned to. The elder Kaiba used the key card to enter the room with no problem.

Serenity's eyes widened like saucers, it was Seto...right there in the room.

Joey and the girls turned around. "What the he- KAIBA?! What are you doing here, rich boy?!" Joey asked.

Seto glared at the blonde, young man as his icy blue met his brown eyes. "I'm here for Serenity…" He growled.

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Words couldn't express the joy on Serenity's face, however Joey was pissed. "I'm not letting ya take her!"

"Well I didn't give you a choice." Said Seto.

"You better stay back!" Joey threatened, approaching him.

Seto shook his head. "You couldn't beat me if you tried." He replied. "Besides...I love her." He admitted, looking into Serenity's gorgeous face. Her smile, her eyes, her soul..seeing that made Seto give his rare smile.

Joey growled. "What you say?!"

"You heard me." Seto replied. "I love Serenity Wheeler and nothing is gonna hold me back from those I love! Even from you…"

"THAT'S IT!" Yelled Joey, the blonde man started to run towards Seto ready to punch him. However Seto dodged the swing before giving Joey a punch square in the face.

"Ah...damn…" Joey muttered before fainting on the floor. Seto hoped Serenity wasn't mad at him, even though he did punch his brother...for her however.

"Seto.." Serenity cried. Instead of being angry, Serenity ran into Seto's arms and cried onto his chest. Seto embraced her tightly, stroking her hair lovingly.

"D-Did you really mean what you said? You really love me?" Serenity asked.

Seto nodded. "What can I say? You tamed me…" He admitted. They soon kissed passionately, while Mai smiled proudly at them, being a true romantic at heart.

Seto picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room, before Joey could wake up from the punch.

Moments later, Joey woke up with an ice pack on his head. "Ah...what happened…" Joey whispered, feeling sore. "Where's Kaiba?! He punched my lights out!"

"And you deserved it!" Mai scolded. "Who are you to determine who she loves? You took her away from the person she loved...kinda like what your mother did to Serenity when you two were younger..."

"By why him?!" Joey asked. "Anyone but him…"

Mai shook her head. "You can't determine who you fall for… I know that too well."

"Hey!"

"Get real, Joseph. You didn't think we'd make it this far did you? A couple of hot tempered Duelists...I remember I used to get on your nerves all the time." She replied with a giggle.

Joey smirked. "You still do sometimes." He joked, getting a punch in the back of the head from Mai. "Maaaai!...I guess you're right.

"Of course I am." Mai replied proudly.

"Man I screwed things up…" Joey muttured. "I lost her.."

"You never lost her, hon. You never had her. She's not your property." Mai reminded. "She has her own hobbies, ideas, and people she admires..and one of them happens to be Seto Kaiba."

Joey shook his head, wondering what to do. He hated Kaiba with a passion...however he loved Serenity even more. All Joey has ever wanted was for her to be happy and safe, the blonde man felt like an idiot for how he treated Serenity just now.

"I just hope she doesn't hate me.." Joey whispered.

Mai shook her head. "She'd never hate you, Joseph...you're her brother." She reminded. "Just give her some time to herself.."

"What if it takes days or months to forgive me?" Joey asked his fiancée.

"Then if that's what it takes...then that's what it takes.." Mai replied silently.

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Under Seto's instructions, Seto and Serenity were flown back to the Kaiba Mansion. Serenity slept on the CEO's arm, while Seto looked out the window in thought. It was like Serenity changed his life and perspective on things; Seto could only think of ways to become better for her; however he would still keep his regular traits yet he planned on being more open to her.

Seto grunted, this was going to be a challenge, however he has opened up to her and got nothing but acceptance from her. She even opened up to him about her personal life and such.

He then turned to the angel sleeping next to him...and couldn't help but smile.

He kissed her lips briefly, which woke her up. "Mm..Seto? What's wrong?" She asked.

"We'll be arriving in five." Seto warned.

Serenity yawned and smiled, feeling more energized. "Well that's nice. By the way, thank you for everything.."

Seto stroked her long hair and just held her close before the plane landed; soon the pair was driven to the Kaiba mansion so Serenity could become accustomed to it.

Everything the Kaibas created, especially the architect stunned her; seeing her excitement made Seto chuckle

"So, guess I'll have my butler escort you to a guest room...or you can sleep next to me in the master bedroom…" Seto suggested with a smirk.

Serenity blushed, cracking a giggle. "I think I'll take the second option."

"Excellent." He replied, before turning to his butler. "Hobson, have her belongings taken to my bedroom."

The portly butler bowed. "Of course, Mr. Kaiba. Right this way, Ms. Wheeler."

Serenity was taken to a large room which belonged to Seto himself. This happened to be the nicest room in the Kaiba Mansion. Bookshelves were organized neatly, his bed was adorned with clean white sheets, and the view from the window was stunning.

"This place is amazing…" she whispered.

Suddenly a man in a suit placed a large, brown package onto the ground. "This is assigned to you, Ms. Wheeler. Please enjoy." he commented before leaving the auburn haired woman alone.

"For me?" She questioned. Serenity carefully opened the package which had women's clothing inside. Everything was her size and style...from her dresses, to her shirts, shorts, and even her intimates.

"Like it?" Seto asked.

Serenity turned around. "Seto...what's all this?" She asked.

He leaned against the wall. "Just some clothes I ordered for you."

Serenity gasped. "S-Seto.."

"Since you'll be staying here, I figured you needed more clothes." Seto replied.

"Well..thank you, but how did you get it so fast?" She asked. "It usually takes days."

Seto smirked. "I have my sources."

"And...how did you know my size? Even my bra size?" Serenity asked.

Seto shrugged. "Kaiba Corp has everyone's data, including sizes." He replied. "I just happened to research yours...and as for your bra size...that was a lucky guess." He teased.

Serenity blushed deeply, remembering that he did see her naked bust. Seto could only shake his head; she was still so embarrassed around the topic of sex and nudity...it was actually pretty funny.

Serenity then gave a smile. "Well thank you very much...really." She replied as she admired her clothes.

Seto nodded. "I have to work now." He said with sadness in his voice. "But once I'm done, you'll have me all to yourself.." He teased, hoping she wouldn't be sad.

"Will you be going back to Kaiba Corp?" Serenity asked sadly.

"Actually I'll be working in my home office, it's right across the room." He informed. "However if you need anything, don't hesitate to let my employees know."

She smiled at the CEO. "Sounds perfect, but please hurry back." Serenity replied playfully.

Seto leaned in to kiss her forehead before leaving the room and heading to his home office. Serenity yawned and laid on top of the bed.

She tried to figure out what she could do in the meantime. She could watch tv, read a book, or even ask to play one of his video games to get on Joey's level. However an idea crept up on her mind; Serenity decided that she wanted to help Seto in a way that she could use her talents.

That talent would be cooking a nice, simple homemade meal.

Serenity snuck around the main hall and eventually found the kitchen, which was quite huge...especially the fridge. Serenity looked at all the equipment, burners, and stoves...it was like a restaurant's kitchen.

Fortunately the cooks were on their day off, which usually met Seto had to buy Mokuba and himself some food; considering that the Kaiba brothers didn't know how to cook.

"Now what would be something I could make...nothing too much...something simple.." Serenity wondered.

Suddenly she had an idea. Serenity scurried into the fridge and pantry to look for the ingredients she memorized in her head. She also got the pots, knives, and whatever equipment she needed.

The younger Wheeler got all of her things into place, ready to prepare Seto a simple dish for dinner.

"Really hope he likes curry.." Serenity wondered as she started chopping beef and veggies. She never failed anyone with her curry, but considering that Seto had good from the best of chefs...she figured he'd be quite picky…

However with a dish prepared with live and patience, she was slightly confident about her cooking winning him over.

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Serenity dedicated herself into making the curry and rice using the ingredients the mansion owned. While there were plenty of items, Serenity found it a bit difficult to search for everything. However she eventually found out that she had everything she needed.

After the preparations, Serenity fixed Seto a plate of curry and rice and placed it onto the tray. She was pretty satisfied, however she believed that she was missing something that would compliment the meal.

"Oh, he'll need some juice to go with it!" Serenity exclaimed. She went into the fridge and grabbed some orange juice before pouring it into a cup. Then the auburn haired woman proceeded to where Seto's home office was located.

Meanwhile Seto continued to type on his keyboard. The sound of his stomach slightly growling annoyed him, however he needed to get this paper typed for a meeting coming up.

Serenity knocked on the door when she arrived, making Seto grunt. "What do you want?!" He demanded, expecting it to be one of his employees.

Serenity felt a little fear, but then brushed it off. "Hi Seto, it's me Serenity. I brought you some food incase you get hungry." She replied.

Seto stopped typing and blushed in embarrassment, he felt like a jerk this time as he regretted his snippy reply to her. He got up from his chair and headed to the door to open it, exposing the beautiful woman holding a tray.

"I didn't expect to see you at this hour." Seto said, hoping that would explain himself. His eyes then went to the well prepared food on the tray. "Where did you get that?" He asked, allowing her into the office.

Serenity placed the tray on his desk. "I made it myself." She replied. "I figured you might be hungry...so...I went into the kitchen and made curry. I really hope you like it."

Seto sat down at his desk again and stared at the food. It really did look nice..very well presented; he could tell that she cared for presentation. The food also had a warm,spicy scent, making him even more drawn.

Never once has the elder Kaiba allowed his guests to do any cooking, cleaning, or whatever since he had maids and employees for that. However he couldn't help but he curious in her cooking skills.

Seto moved his keyboard so he wouldn't spill any food on it. He held his spoon, picking up a spoonful of curry and the white rice before slowly putting it in his mouth.

While Serenity gulped, Seto was now exploring an array of spicy flavors. This was definitely not like any curry he's ever tried...at least not in a very long time.

Seto felt himself having a flashback of his childhood when he was about four years old. He remember playing with his toy train in his room while his father worked and his pregnant mother prepared dinner.

The young boy smiled, enjoying his gift from his father. However he was stopped when his mother called him down for dinner.

Little Seto rushed downstairs and was greeted by his smiling mother Rin, who prepared his plate. Seto sat at the table, awaiting his meal happily.

The mother served him a plate of beef curry, which made little Seto stare blankly at it. He didn't know what it was or what it tasted like. He was hoping for something he would usually eat instead.

"You'll never like it until you try it." His mother informed. Little Seto nodded and tried a spoonful of rice and curry for his mother...making him smile in delight. This was indeed the best thing he's ever tasted.

"How is it?" The mother asked.

Little Seto smiled. "It's the best thing I've ever tasted!" He cheered.

Meanwhile Seto stopped his nostalgic flashback after Serenity said his name, hoping to get his attention from being spaced out.

Seto looked at her, his blue eyes meeting her hazel ones which made Serenity blush lightly. "H-How is it?" She stuttered.

Seto, much to Serenity's surprise, gave a warm smile. "It's the best thing I've ever tasted…" He replied truthfully, making Serenity beam in delight as she sighed in relief mentally.

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Hey...gimme another one…" slurred Joey.

It's been weeks since the fight between Joey, Kaiba, and Serenity. Joey would usually stay at home depressed...he thought about calling Serenity many times over the phone, but he figured she would never answer.

How could blame her? He tried to control her love life. The blonde duelist felt terrible during these past weeks, despite now engaged to Mai..he really didn't feel at ease with marrying without Serenity being there. Fortunately Mai understood and gave him time to recover.

Now he was sitting at a barstool in an ice cream parlor located in Domino City, accompanied by Tristan Taylor, who was clueless about what happened between Joey and Serenity.

"What would ya like?" The cashier asked.

"Strawberry."

The bartender made a strawberry milkshake before sliding it to Joey with ease.

Tristan shook his head. "Isn't that like your seventh one?" He asked.

"I'll tell ya when I had enough!" Joey protested.

"So...why did you bring me here?" Tristan asked. "And..how come I haven't seen your sister in a while?"

"Oh yeah...I didn't tell ya why I brought ya here... I need some advice.."

Tristan nodded and slurped his milkshake. "Go on."

Joey took a deep breath. "Well you see...Serenity and I got into a fight-"

"Whoa, you got into a fight with your sister?!" Tristan growled.

"Relax! Not like that, ya dope!" Joey defended, disgusted that he would even think that he'd harm Serenity.

"Oh...well..what about?" The pointy haired man asked.

Joey sighed. "Well I found out she's dating Kaiba and-"

Tristan immediately felt his heart shatter into pieces. His eyes widened like saucers as he nearly was about spit his drink. His mouth felt dry and his tongue felt twisted...the man was absolutely shocked and heartbroken. The fact that it was with Kaiba made it worse.

Tristan felt he couldn't compete with Kaiba; he was taller, richer, more successful, etc. However Tristan firmly relieved that he would be more than friends with Joey's sister due to the kindness he showed her in Battle City.

"I..uh...I..uh.." Tristan muttured.

"Anyways, I really hurt her and I regret it everyday. I wanna apologize to her, man...I wanna make things right.." Joey admitted.

"I-I..she..Kaiba.." Tristan continued.

Joey soon had an idea pop into his mind, he was desperate but he'd do anything for her right about now. "That's it! I better go and apologize personally by heading to the mansion myself!" He replied. "Why didn't I think about that before?"

"Serenity...Kaiba..d-date...what..I..I.."

Joey stood up with a determined smile on his face. "Thanks Tristan, I'm gonna go to that mansion and apologize!" Joey proclaimed. "I knew you had my back!"

"I..uh...I..I…"

"By the way Tristan...mind having my back again?" Joey asked. "Ya see...I kinda forgot my wallet at home."

"I..I..Uh..Kaiba.."

"I'm gonna take that mindless chatter as a yes!" Joey replied. "Anyways see ya, Tristan!" Yelled Joey before leaving the parlor.

"I..Serenity...Kaiba...gone…" Tristan mindlessly muttured in disappointment. Out of all people..Seto Kaiba was the only she chose. "I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!" he yelled, loud enough for all of Domino to hear.

Meanwhile passion and moans filled air as Seto had Serenity in his grasp while the couple made out on his bed. As Seto battled for dominance with his tongue, he felt Serenity herself giving his tongue a passionate battle inside his mouth.

Seto slowly pulled away and smirked. "You're getting better and better each day.." He complimented.

Serenity giggled. "That's because I have an amazing teacher…" She whispered.

Seto placed a kiss onto her lips; however just about things were getting further, the couple was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Asked a man.

Seto continued to kiss Serenity by lowering himself down to her neck, clearly ignoring the knock.

"S-Seto.." Serenity moaned. "Shouldn't you answer that?"

"They can wait, I'm attending "very important matters" at the moment.." He replied, grazing her collarbone with his tongue.

"Mr. Kaiba? There is a guest waiting for you. He believes his motive is urgent." The man called out.

"Is it business?"

"No,sir, but he declares that it's important. He said he refuses to leave until he gets what he wants."

Seto had an idea of a person who was that persistent. He grunted and got off the bed to put on a casual shirt and pants. He looked at Serenity, who looked at him with her innocent, warm eyes.

"I want you to stay here." He instructed, planting a protective kiss on her forehead before leaving.

"Wonder what he's up to.." Serenity wondered. Her curiosity got the best of her as she put on a pink robe with matching slippers to peak from upstairs. There she saw Seto, Mokuba, one of his security guards, and last but not least...Joey Wheeler.

Serenity gasped quietly while Seto glared at the blonde man, clearly furious at what happened last time. The elder Kaiba refused to let Joey take her away again and was willing to use any measure to get him out.

"You. What the hell are you doing here?!" Seto demanded.

Joey however wasn't angry, he looked...defeated and sad. He looked like regret was all over his face. He looked as if he wanted to cry, but he did his hardest to not show a tear.

"I'm not here...to take her, Kaiba." Joey firmly stated, not bothering to fight him like usual. "I'm here to apologize..."

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Serenity gasped quietly to herself. "J-Joey.."

Before Seto could ask, Mokuba interrupted. "I let him in, big brother." Said the younger Kaiba.

Seto continued to glare at Joey, preparing himself for anything to keep Serenity safe and sound. "You're not fooling me,…you want me to get Serenity here so you could take her! Well I'm not letting that happen, I lost her once and refuse to lose her again. Like I said, I love her! Understand, Wheeler?!"

Joey backed away a bit, he's never seen Seto this passionate about a person since Mokuba was as last kidnapped. "Geez, I'm not here to take her away! If she...wants to stay here, that's her choice..but I wanna see her face one last time.." He explained. "Look rich boy, all I want is for her to be happy...and if it means her being with you then so be it. I wanna make sure she hears my apology...I wanna make sure she knows I changed…please Kaiba.."

"Joey…" Serenity whispered, feeling herself ready to cry.

Joey started to get on his knees, much to Seto's surprise. "Please, I'm on my knees, man! ...I messed up...but I wanna make it right.." He continued weakly. "I just want my sister to love me again…or at least forgive me.."

"JOEY!" A voice called.

"S-Serenity?" Joey looked at the stairway and saw Serenity running towards him before hugging her dear brother while crying. Joey immediately returned the hug as tears poured down his cheek silently.

"Serenity...I'm so glad you're safe.." Joey whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

Serenity cried, looking up at her brother. "I know, Joey...I forgive you…"

"You mean...you don't hate me?" He asked.

Serenity wiped her tears. "How could I hate you? You're my brother…" She replied, smiling brightly.

"That's amazing...I'm glad…" Joey replied happily, wiping any traces of tears. "So...listen..Mai and I are engaged and-"

"Oh Joey congratulations!" Serenity cheered.

Joey smiled. "Thanks, sis! And Mai wants ya to be the maid of honor...you interested?"

Serenity beamed in delight. "A thousand times yes!"

Joey smiled and embraced her once again. "Oh...uh...your boyfriend could come to I suppose.." He replied, still not too happy with Kaiba dating his sister.

"Hey maybe we can help out with the wedding cost!" Said Mokuba.

Seto grunted in annoyance, but looked at a beaming Serenity. He couldn't help but smile slightly, if she was happy then he felt happy..despite her brother being there.

"So...Serenity.." Joey started. "Would you like to come back home...or stay with..moneyb-...Kaiba?"

Serenity looked at the CEO and gave a smile, feeling confident in what she wanted now. "I….will be staying here with Seto, big brother."

Joey nodded, he wasn't happy but he couldn't do a thing about it. "I understand, sis." He replied before looking at Kaiba. "As for you! You know I still hate your stinking' guts, but I love Serenity more than I hate you!"

Seto crossed his arms. "Likewise." He replied, agreeing with everything.

"So...take care of her.." Joey instructed. "If I see one tear on her face then I'm comin after ya."

Seto gave a serious expression as he placed his arm around Serenity. "While me and you have our equal hatred and disagreements, I'd never do anything to hurt her. You can bet on that, Wheeler."

Joey gave an approving smile. "Good, then keep your word."

Seto returned the smile, glad that they came to an agreement on this. Serenity couldn't help but smile brightly at the men coming to an agreement. She believed maybe they had a new respect for one another.

"So, guess it's the start of a new friendship?" Mokuba asked, making both Seto and Joey cringe.

"Never!" The elder brothers replied in unison, making Serenity and Mokuba chuckle as the four wondered what the future will hold for all of them, especially for newly couple who engaged in a loving kiss.

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Extras**

"I don't know about this, Mai. Something's tellin me Kaiba is wanting to humiliate me." Joey complained over the phone.

The blonde young man headed into a large seafood restaurant, wondering what this lunch would hold for him.

"I don't think he'd make your boss let you have the rest of the day off if he wanted to humiliate you." Mai Wheeler (nee Valentine) replied as she held the phone and a blonde haired baby girl with chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeahhh...I don't know...well I'm already here so I gotta go, babe. Love ya!" Joey replied before hanging up. He walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me, I got a reservation from Kaiba, is he here?" Joey asked. "I'm Joey Wheeler, the man he invited!"

The host looked over his book and saw his name. "Right this way, Mr. Wheeler." He replied.

Joey was escorted to a private table when he saw Seto Kaiba sitting at. He looked rather impatient, but kept his cool. Besides, Seto needed Joey and in order for that to happen; he needed to warm up to him.

"Ah, I see you made it, m- Wheeler." Seto greeted.

"Alright Kaiba, I know I'm late but..." Joey started as he sat down. "What's going on? How come you invited me for lunch?" He asked.

"You'll get your answer soon." Seto replied. "But before we continue, I ordered a few meals for you personally."

Joey arched an eyebrow. "Hm? You serious?"

Seto nodded. "This will be all on me if you're willing to have a decent conversation." He informed.

The waiter brought Joey a cup of Coca Cola, making the blonde man surprised. "Wow, how did you know coke was my favorite?"

Seto ignored the question. "Now the reason I-"

Suddenly a bunch of food was brought over to the table. Lobster, salmon, shrimp cocktails, oyster, etc were all placed in front of the men. Joey was wide eyed at all the meals presented to him; it was like a seafood buffet.

"...you really went all out, Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed, drooling at all the amazing portions. Before Seto could reply, Joey immediately stuffed his face with food, making Seto shake his head slightly at all the food he was munching down in seconds.

"He's a mutt yet he devours like a pig…" Kaiba thought to himself.

Suddenly the waiter came with one last tray, which held a huge blue steamed octopus. Joey felt himself in heaven at this point as the waiter struggled to put down the octopus dinner onto the table.

"Whoa...this has got to be a dream.." Joey commented.

Seto was soon again interrupted by Joey now diving into the Octopus and immediately stuffing his face. Seto sipped his wine, knowing that this was going to be a long day.

However he decided to get it out of the way and tell Joey why he invited him.

"So...the reason why I called you here today is because I'm here to get your blessing." Seto informed, sounding professional.

Joey blinked and stopped eating. "A blessing? From me?"

Seto took out a small box from his pocket and opened it to show Joey an elegant engagement diamond ring. Joey's eyes widened at how alluring and bright it was.

"Yes after courting your sister for some time now...I want to ask your sister to marry me." Seto admitted. "I finally found the woman I want to make my wife and since you're the prominent male figure in her life, I have no choice but to go to you."

"What the?! Are you-"

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on." Seto interrupted. "I don't ever plan on losing her, she is unlike any other woman I've ever met."

Just as Joey was about to scream, he remembered to put his sister's happiness over his own hatred against the CEO. Besides, Seto never showed Serenity any signs of mistreatment as they dated, which made Joey satisfied and relieved. While Seto dated Serenity, Joey knew marriage was going to be a big step for the two, being a now married man with a young newborn daughter.

"I will even make her the happiest woman alive…" Seto completed.

"Well…" Joey started. "I don't know if it's the delicious food talking. I mean, I swear you got the whole ocean...but I guess I don't see a reason why I shouldn't give you the blessing.."

"Hm?"

Joey looked away from Seto. "I mean...Serenity seems happy with you. Whenever we talk, she always mentions you, how great you are with her..how you make her feel...she truly sounds happy.." He started. "And now...hearing you say that you want my blessing to marry her...that's...huge..even for you... plus you helped us out with my wedding with Mai So yes..I give ya my blessing.."

Seto nodded, feeling a ton of weight being lifted from his shoulders. "You're not as dumb as I thought."

"Watch yourself, rich boy!" Joey threatened.

Seto lightly chuckled. "Too late to change your mind."

"Ya wanna bet?" Joey asked, with a smirk. "Anyways...you two gonna give me a niece or nephew?"

Seto grunted. "Now you're thinking far ahead, Wheeler."

Joey smiled as he slurped a tentacle from the octopus. "Fair enough! So..we gonna get dessert or what?" He asked.

"...You're still hungry?" Seto asked.

Joey nodded as he ate some shrimp. "I can finish all this and still have room for dessert!"

Seto crossed his arms. "Your overeating habits will catch up on you in the later future." He reminded.

"Pffft, nonsense I take amazing care of my body and workout everyday!" Joey proclaimed.

"Only exercise you do is lifting the fork." Seto replied with a smirk

"You better watch ya back, moneybags!" Joey threatened again, thinking if he should take back the blessing. Seto wanted to continue with more insults towards the blonde man. However for Serenity's sake, neither of them did it.

"I can't believe this ass going to be my brother in law…" Both men thought in unison.

The End.


End file.
